


Jealousy (Jellal X Reader)

by SilentWolf76



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Humor, Idiots, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:52:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9118462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentWolf76/pseuds/SilentWolf76
Summary: Never get in between a girl and her crush; especially when it's Erza. But then again, no-one should come in between you and a guy you just met that you instantly love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail
> 
> Key: (m/t) – magic type (g/n) – guild name

You loved your life. You loved it because you were so _bad_. You were a boss at (m/t) magic and you were a bit skilled in basic fire magic. When you were bored, you went out looking for sheep to set on fire. You sighed, heading back to your (dark) guild, (g/n), after you’d accomplished your job of killing a couple of annoying people. To be fair, they _were_ annoying, especially when they were begging for their lives.

When you walked into the guild hall, it was crazy as usual. You passed a couple of blood stains but big deal? - That was nothing new. You sat down by the bar and eavesdropped on your guild mates’ conversation. You overheard something about ‘failing to destroy Fairy Tail again’ and ‘wishing someone strong could just beat the living cr-’. You stopped listening when you’d decided what you were going to do next. You were an S-Class wizard, and an ultimate badass (you had a big ego). You had a choice: 1) set some more sheep on fire or 2) go and destroy Fairy Tail. You grinned wickedly, and chose option 2.

 

             ~~~Time Skip~~~

 

You arrived at Magnolia, and headed off to the Fairy Tail guild hall. When you reached it, an evil grin appeared on your face. You burst through the guild doors, preparing your magic. You were itching for a fight.

Unfortunately, no-one noticed you.

They were too busy either fighting, drinking or eating. They were all just completely ignoring you. “Hey! I’m here to kick your asses!” You yelled, but they still ignored you, watching a fight between an Ice wizard and a Fire wizard (betcha can’t guess who). Then more people got involved, and you watched as a huge white-haired man shouting about ‘being a Man’ was thrown into a younger white-haired girl who was cheering someone called ‘Natsu’ on. She was instantly unconscious, and yet another white-haired person shouted ‘Lisanna, no! You’re all gonna die now!’ Even though these people were your enemies, you couldn’t help but smirk at their antics. Then a red-haired woman knocked everyone unconscious in her rage because apparently her ‘strawberry cake had been destroyed’. _Is that really a decent reason to knock everyone out?_ You wondered as you walked towards the red-haired woman (the only person still conscious).

“Since everyone else in Fairy Tail is down, I challenge _you_ , to a fight! If I win, Fairy Tail will be disbanded!” you declared to the woman. “I’m (f/n) (l/n), by the way, who are you?”

“I’m Erza Scarlet, and I accept your challenge. But what if you lose, and _I_ win?” The red-haired woman shook your hand.

“HA! Me, lose? You must be mad! I never lose! I’m just too awesome for that!” You laughed loudly (once again, your ego was _very_ big). With that, you are Erza readied yourselves, before launching at each other, Erza spawning swords out of nowhere and you attacking with your magic. You two were evenly matched, and this fight could go on forever. But then, Erza nicked your upper arm with a sword, and you leaped away, hissing in pain. Then someone punched you with a fiery fist and sent you flying into a wall. You heard Erza shout ‘Natsu!’ Standing up, you pointed an accusing finger at ‘Natsu’.

“That’s not fair! It was a fight between me and Erza! A duel, if you must. You’re not allowed to interfere!” you whined.

“If you mess with one of Fairy Tail, you mess with all of-” Natsu’s wise words were cut off as Erza punched him with an iron-clad fist, straight into the wall opposite you. “Shut it, Natsu! Don’t interfere in our duel or I’ll chain you to a train!” She threatened. You frowned at the threat, but sneakily aimed a blow at Erza. You managed to crack part of her armour on her back, and leave a cut on Erza’s back. Then your fight continued.

About half an hour later (though it felt like ages to you), someone walked into the guild hall, frowning at you. At the moment, you and Erza were throttling each other, bare-handed, when the stranger walked in. Erza’s grip slackened on your throat as she shouted ‘Jellal-kun~~~~’ in a sing-song voice. Now was your chance to increase your grip on your opponent’s throat, and knock them out, but instead your heart just flipped at the sight of this ‘Jellal’. His electric blue hair was ruffled slightly from the wind outside, and his piercing brown eyes scanned the guild hall, finally resting on you. Or Erza. Probably Erza. But you wanted it to be you. You’d manage to fall in love with probably an enemy, just by looking at him. _Love at first sight_ , you thought dreamily.

You cleared your throat and asked, “Who are you, Mister Handsome- I-I mean, um… person?” His eyes finally landed on you. _Yay!_

“I am Jellal Fernandez, ally of Fairy Tail. Why?” he asked.

You’d made up your mind. “I’ve decided not to destroy Fairy Tail; instead I’ll stay with Jellal-kun FOREVER!” you ran up to him and hugged him. Jellal was confused and surprised. Erza was jealous and angry. You, however, were happy and in love. Then, Erza pretended to be in pain and fell to the ground.

Jellal frowned. “Erza? Are you okay? ERZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!” he slipped out of your grip and dashed towards Erza, hugging her and whispering sweet nothings in her ear. You knew she was putting it on. So you copied her, pretending to be in pain and falling to the ground.

Unfortunately, once again, no-one noticed you.

Angrily, you got up and stormed over to Erza and Jellal-kun (that’s what you’re naming him now). You separated them forcefully, picked Erza up by her _hair_ , and _threw_ her across the room, straight into a wall. “You’re miiiiiiiiiine, Jellal-kun…” you hissed into his ear in a terrifying way. He actually shivered at your voice. You hugged him, and refused to let go. Problem is, Erza was back and furious. She picked you up by _your_ hair, and threw _you_ across the room. There as only one problem.

You were still attached to Jellal-kun.

A very surprised looking Jellal went flying with you. Your first trip together – you flew over the Guild Floor Ocean and landed in New Smashed Wall. Romantic.

Your fight with Erza got really serious now, because you weren’t fighting over guild disbandments anymore. You were fighting over a _guy_. This was officially a death match. The winner would get Jellal-kun, and the loser wouldn’t, so no-one was planning on losing anytime soon.

But eventually, you two were exhausted. You both fell asleep, both clutching Jellal-kun in a death-grip *cough cough* hug *cough cough*.

Jellal-kun still had a confused, completely lost expression on his face and he looked up from you two. He tried to get up while you two were asleep, but your grips were strong, even while unconscious. You two were muttering things in your sleep as well, insults aimed at each other. Jellal raised an eyebrow. _Wow, even while these two are asleep, their death match carries on._ Sighing in defeat, he sat there, trying to keep breathing because yours and Erza’s ‘hugs’ were more or less slowly suffocating him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decide to quit your guild to go join Fairy Tail, so you can see Jellal all the time. 
> 
> There's only one problem.
> 
> Your love rival.
> 
> Erza Scarlet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail
> 
> Key: (g/n) – guild name (b/p) – body part (m/t) – magic type

After you’d met Jellal-kun (yes, you were going to call him that for the rest of your life now), you’d wanted to join him and be with him forever. Of course, your stupid guild got in the way of _that_.

So here you were, with the master of (g/n), telling him you were quitting the guild. And he was _not_ happy about that. None of your guild were, to be honest. They were pleading for you to stay, and one idiot even said he would start praying to you and your ‘badassery’. Apparently, that was now a word. He hugged your leg, refusing to get off, so you kicked him and sent him flying into a wall. You were improving your accuracy on throwing/kicking people into walls. His head smashed perfectly into the middle of the guild symbol on one of the banners in the guild hall. Smirking, you walked off, your leg free of idiots. Ignoring the pleas around you, you walked out the door, making sure to set the nearest flock of sheep on fire (not that you were bored though). The guild mark had been erased from your (b/p), and you felt free for some reason. You headed off in the direction of Fairy Tail, hoping, no, _praying_ , that Jellal-kun was there.

When you arrived, you threw open the doors dramatically. The usual business was going down in the guild hall, starting off with a little argument between a certain Ice wizard and Fire wizard and ending with a full-on fight between the _entire_ guild. God, they were destructive.

You cleared your throat and yelled, “I’m back, people! And I’m here to join Fairy Tail!” You thought that since this was a pretty big announcement, _surely_ the guild would stop fighting for once and actually _notice_ you. But of course, you were wrong.

You were completely ignored.

Growling, you let some of your (m/t) magic fly through the air, hitting the ceiling and bouncing off…

…straight into the middle of the fighting wizards.

Regretting nothing, you watched as the impact from your magic knocked everyone unconscious (you were an S-Class wizard, after all). But only one person stayed conscious.

Your love rival.

Erza Scarlet.

She walked calmly over to you and punched you in the face with an armoured fist. You slammed to the floor, but quickly picked yourself up. You punched her back, as if it were some kind of greeting.

“I want to join your guild. I left mine for yours, so you better not decline, you hear me? And where’s Jellal-kun?” Then a murderous aura surrounded you. “What did you do with Jellal-kun, love rival?” You snarled (yes, _snarled_ ), glaring at Erza.

“You sound just like Juvia, you know. She calls Lucy ‘love rival’ all the time. It’s kinda creepy, actually. Then again, she _is_ creepy anyway, so it suits her. Anyway, you better not call _me_ ‘love rival’, got it? And no, I didn’t do anything with Jellal. He left to meet up with Ultear and Meredy, but he said he’ll come back later. Master’s over there if you want to talk to him about getting into the guild.” Erza explained, pointing at the bar, where sure enough, Makarov was sat at, getting drunk. By now, the guild were all awake again and already starting to be annoying. That didn’t take long.

You headed over to him, and asked to join the guild immediately (after introducing yourself, of course). Makarov, in his drunken state, didn’t have a clue how to handle this _properly_ , so he just agreed. Mira heard the entire thing, and fetched the stamp, choosing not to defy the master, however drunken he was. A drunken Makarov was one thing, but an _angry_ drunken Makarov was something else entirely.

You were glad you didn’t have to be interviewed or anything. For hobbies, you had setting sheep on fire, practicing throwing people at walls, and occasional assassination. You didn’t think you’d get very far with that, even though they _are_ good hobbies that everyone should have.

You were drawn out of your thoughts by Mira, holding a stamp. “What colour would you like the mark and where, (y/n)?” she asked sweetly (she knew your name from listening to your _charming_ introduction: “Hey, old guy, I’m (f/n) (l/n) and I demand to join your guild _right now_.”).

You pointed to your (b/p) and said, “Here, and can I have it (f/c), please.” God, you said _please_. That’s a first. Obeying you, Mira finished the task and declared you an official member of Fairy Tail. All that was going through your mind was Jellal-kun, Jellal-kun, _more_ Jellal-kun – oh, and asking Erza who these ‘Ultear’ and ‘Meredy’ people were.

Quickly finding Erza, you pulled her back by her hair (you enjoy doing this to her). Turning round, you let go of her hair and said, “Hey, Erza, tell me something. Who is ‘Ultear’ and ‘Meredy’?” You gasped. “Are they love rivals?!”

“No, for the love of god, they’re _not_ love rivals! There _are_ no love rivals!” Erza exclaimed. Calming down, she carried on. “They’re part of this independent guild called Crime Sorcière.”

You sniggered. “’Crime Sorcière’? Who thought of such a stupid name?”

“Jellal did, actually.”

“I love the name.”

Rolling her eyes, Erza continued. “Anyway, there’s no point trying to explain it all to _you_ , as you will never understand-” she was cut short as you angrily grabbed her hair and threw her across the guild hall and straight into a banner of the Fairy Tail symbol, hung on a wall. You didn’t like it when people insulted you, and you found throwing them into walls very relaxing. Unfortunately, your timing for losing it and throwing Erza could not have been worse, as Jellal-kun and two women walked in, and watched your performance. Awkward…

You narrowed your eyes at the two women. One had dark hair, and the other had pink. _This must be Ultear and Meredy,_ you thought to yourself, before walking over to them.

You extended your hand out to them (why were you so _polite_ today?!) and said, “My name is (y/n). Who are you?”

The dark-haired woman shook your hand, and replied cautiously, “I’m Ultear, and this is Meredy. I haven’t seen you befo-”

“Okay, I don’t care.” You interrupted, before turning to Jellal-kun and hugging him tightly. He tensed up, remembering the last time you hugged him. You’d almost suffocated him. _Almost_. “Jellal-kuuuuuuun~!” you felt the need to say his name. “Oh, how I’ve missed you, Jellal-kuuuuu-” you were cut off from finishing your ‘kun’ by having your hair yanked backwards. Of course, Erza was the culprit for ruining your ‘romantic’ moment.

But you two _really_ have to learn to attack the other person when they’re _not_ hugging a person (*cough cough* Jellal-kun *cough cough*), because you still happened to be hugging Jellal-kun.

So, like last time, Jellal-kun got a free, unexpected little trip from Erza with you. You had lost your balance, and fell over, a confused Jellal-kun falling with you.

When you stopped falling, you found Jellal-kun had fallen on top of you (totally _not_ because of the fact you were still hugging him) and you felt the heat rise in your cheeks. You let out a girly giggle and wrapped your arms tighter around him, not letting him get up. You closed your eyes, sighing with pleasure at the _second_ ‘romantic’ moment with Jellal-kun today. Score!

However, your ‘romantic’ moment was interrupted when Erza (you hated her (if you haven’t already guessed)) pried Jellal-kun off of you. You stood up angrily, and watched as Erza greeted Jellal-kun with a hug, as you had. Pouting, you grabbed her hair and threw her again, aiming for the same spot as before.

But seriously, don’t you and Erza _ever_ learn?

Erza and Jellal-kun had a romantic getaway-from-you, which included flying over the Guild Floor Ocean, with old Unidentified Moving Lumps (UML for short) and landed perfectly (or rather, smashing their heads against) in Another New Smashed Wall (similar place to New Smashed Wall). They got to see the Falling Broken Banner and even got an up-close experience with one of the UMLs, which had travelled to Another New Smashed Wall from the Guild Floor Ocean _just_ to see them (and try and crawl into Erza’s open mouth, but that’s not important).

Holding his head, Jellal-kun got up and leaned on still intact part of the wall. His head really hurt now (and he was pretty sure your aim at throwing people into walls had gotten better). He helped Erza up, who was now furious at you, and stormed off to where you were stood, laughing your head off (he betted that Erza actually _did_ want you to laugh your head clean off). Then she picked you up by your hair (seriously, why is it always the hair with these two?) and threw _you_ across the guild hall.

What Erza didn’t realise was Jellal-kun was still recovering, as he wasn’t used to being thrown had-first into a wall (not that anyone would be anyway), and she’d just fired an annoying person at the wall (or what remained of it), where Jellal was stood at. She immediately regretted her actions; she should have thrown you at a _different_ wall.

You enjoyed flying through the air at breakneck speed. You quite frankly didn’t care how dangerous it was and how there was a possible risk of death; you just enjoyed the scenery (mostly of fighting people and UMLs moving around on the floor). Then you looked ahead and froze (metaphorically speaking, of course, as you couldn’t really freeze after you’ve been thrown until you collide with something) as you saw poor, innocent Jellal-kun trying to get rid of his headache, and staring in pure horror as he saw you flying towards him.

But you couldn’t stop.

So you just went along with it.

You felt yourself crash into Jellal-kun (probably breaking a couple of ribs, but who cares ribs are overrated) and also felt him hit the already destroyed wall behind him (you gotta feel bad for all the innocent walls in the guild hall). You both went right through the wall, and ended up just outside the guild. You were alright, and stood up immediately, looking down at Jellal-kun.

He was out cold.

Erza rushed over, demanding to know what happened (even though she knew full well what happened) and, seeing the unconscious Jellal-kun, immediately blamed you and punched you in the face (for the second time that day). Angrily, you hit her back, and thus began your full-on fight with Erza (yaaaaaay *cough cough* sarcastic *cough cough*). But, luckily enough for the rest of Magnolia (and Jellal-kun’s body), neither of you used magic. It was just a match using physical strength.

Exchanging blows with a person you can’t stand is really fun when you think about it. It’s basically letting you let off steam and fuel your anger out through violence (great advice). Wise words. Now back to the story.

You kicked Erza in the gut, but she held your foot and twisted it, but you were too smart for that. You used this twist to jump off the ground and use your other foot to kick Erza in the face. As you landed perfectly on both feet, you smirked. _If I win this fight, Jellal-kun is miiiiiiiiiine…_ your crazy mind thought. But Erza was back on her feet. Oh. How annoying. You hit her round the head forcefully, sending her sprawling back onto the floor. She had to take her time to recover, as you’d nearly blown her head clean off. Sometimes you just didn’t know your own strength. Oh well. She’ll live. Probably. Oh, is she getting up? No, never mind. She’s down again. How disappointing. Hang on, is she…no…oh great. She passed out. She could’ve passed _away_ , but no. She passes _out_. Honestly. What a shame.

Then Erza decided to regain consciousness after temporarily blacking out, and jumped to her feet, head slightly spinning and aimed a punch at your chest. You deflected it with you palm, and was about to move in for another attack when Erza punched you in the face. Not as hard as you had, but still hard enough to make your head spin a bit.

Taking a step back from each other, you stood there, building up the energy for one last blow before you called it a night (or day, or whatever). When you were both ready, you ran forward and threw your fists forward, not realising that a certain blue-haired man had just woken up and, typically enough, _stood_ up right in between you two.

Oh dear.

Your fists both collided with Jellal-kun, and they hit him square on in both of his cheeks, and just as he’d regained consciousness…

…he lost it again.

Great.

You stared in shock at the sight of your wonderful Jellal-kun falling to the floor after sacrificing himself to stop your fighting (not that he intended to do so nor realised you were fighting in the first place, but hey, don’t ruin the moment).

You and Erza crouched down beside him, and were relieved to know he was still breathing. That’s good, at least. But then his breathing kept slowing and getting quieter and quieter until you both thought he was dead. You both panicked, running around like headless chickens until Ultear and Meredy came over and checked his pulse.

“Don’t worry; he’s just unconscious. His pulse and breathing are the same as a sleeping person, so quit panicking.” Ultear declared. “I need something to eat. Can you two watch over him ‘til he wakes up? Thanks. Come on, Meredy.” She turned and walked back inside the guild hall, Meredy behind her. Now it was just you and Erza, alone with Jellal-kun.

You yawned, tired from all the fighting. “I’m tired, I think I’ll go to sleep here.” You said, laying down and curling up beside Jellal-kun. Erza did the same on his other side, snuggling her face into his chest (though it was uneven with the forgotten broken ribs). She quickly fell asleep, and you were about to when you remembered what happened before. When you had both hugged Jellal-kun and fallen asleep. You remembered that when you woke up, you were still hugging him, and he hadn’t moved. You wondered if he would move this time, or stay with the two women who loved him until they woke up.

Smiling softly at the thought, you let sleep take you with open arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jellal can't take it anymore. He decides to go on a trip away from you and Erza, and tells Ultear and Meredy. 
> 
> The following day, when you find no Jellal-kun, you freak out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail

A week had passed since your little ‘accident’ with Jellal-kun (*cough cough* knocking him out twice *cough cough*). You hadn’t left his side in the entire week, following him everywhere he went. You slept on the floor of his bedroom, sat at the table when he was eating, and walked beside him wherever he went. The only place you _don’t_ follow him is the bathroom (even though you wanted to). You were like a creepy stalker, and what’s worse, it was all completely _natural_. The little person in your head kept telling you to do all these things (there is seriously something wrong with the little person in your head), and you obeyed it.

But, now Jellal-kun couldn’t take it. He was getting sick of you following him, and wanted some alone time. And there was only one solution for that (and no, it’s not anything dark, evil or mysterious if you’re wondering).

He went for a trip (and not a ‘romantic’ one with either you or Erza which always ended with destroyed guild walls).

Jellal (don’t need the ‘kun’ as you’re not here) walked over to Ultear and Meredy, the nearby church clock tolling midnight. You were fast asleep, even _snoring_ a bit, so he’d crept out, calling Meredy and Ultear to meet him outside your house (you’d more or less _dragged_ him to your house so he could stay with you; not that it would be any different than the rest of the week).

“Thank you for coming. I need to ask a favour, if you don’t mind.” He greeted.

“What?” Ultear asked, raising an eyebrow curiously.

“I can’t take it anymore. I need to go for a trip somewhere, _alone_. You two can do what you want, but _please_ , for the love of god, do _not_ tell (y/n) or Erza where I’m going. They’ll find me, and I don’t want that.” At seeing the two women nod, he continued. “I’m going to the middle of nowhere, basically. There’s a big countryside about fifty miles away from here. I’m planning on taking the train as far as I can get, which is about forty miles from the countryside. There’s forests, meadows, hills and lakes out there. That’s where I’m headed. So I’ll walk for ten miles and find the nearest village. I’ll rest up at an inn, and then set out into the countryside. You two don’t have to go, nor are you coming anyway. Okay?” Jellal finished and looked desperately at them.

Meredy nodded. “Okay, Jellal-kun~!”

Jellal stiffened up. “Never call me that.”

Meredy looked thoroughly confused. “What?”

“What you just called me.” He couldn’t even bring himself to say the word.

“You don’t want me to call you by your name?” she said slowly. “Okay then. I’ll call you Bob then.”

Ultear smacked Meredy round the head. “He means adding ‘kun’ to the end of his name, you idiot. Honestly.” She scolded sternly, though she was smiling faintly.

“Ohhhhhhhh. Okay.” Meredy _finally_ understood.

“There’s a train in a couple of hours. I don’t know why there’s one so early, but hey, it’s a good thing for me. So remember, _don’t_ tell Erza. Or (y/n). Mostly (y/n), but Erza can get crazy at times. Right. Well, I’ll finish packing and then get going. I’ll see you soon.” Jellal turned round and headed into your house to get his stuff, and then go to his house. As he mentioned that Erza can get crazy at times, the memory of you and Erza running round like headless chickens after knocking him out for the second time flashed in Ultear’s mind. She bit her lip to stop herself from laughing, as it was _hilarious_ to watch. She yawned, and started to walk back to her house (she has a house in Magnolia now), Meredy behind her.

 

             ~Time Skip~

 

You woke up groggily, and you wanted to go back to sleep. The outside world was so _cold_ , but your bed was so _warm_ …you could stay there forever… you snapped out of your daydream when you couldn’t smell Jellal-kun (you’d managed to sniff him so many times that his smell had been burned into your brain). You shot up, snapping your neck side to side, looking for him. Bad idea to do this all so quickly, as you ended up locking your neck. Pain rose up, and you grabbed your neck, wincing (it really does hurt, you know). Then, when the pain had faded (it doesn’t last long), you jumped out of bed (though it was so _cold_ out of bed) and ran out the door, following his scent (which was going stale). You tracked it out your house, but lost it outside as all you could smell was _fish_.

You wrinkled your nose at the smell and glared a million hundred thousand (it’s a number now) daggers into the fisherman just outside _your_ house, deciding to sell fish when your Jellal-kun was missing. You had glanced at the wall clock in your kitchen before you left, and it showed that the time was 11:45 AM. _A quarter of an hour ‘til dinner_ , you thought. _I need to find Jellal-kun in 15 minutes so I can get back in time for dinner._ You found dinner _very_ important, and you couldn’t live without it. You weren’t an organised person (your house proves that), but lunch was always at a specific time. 12:00. Not 11:59, not 12:01, but 12:00. You never missed it.

So you ran to Jellal-kun’s house, and picked the lock with a hairpin. You shoved the door open when you heard a _click_ , and didn’t see it much different.

But there was one _big_ difference.

A life-threatening one.

It was the end of the world.

Your life was over.

You stared in pure horror at the picture hung in a frame on the hallway wall. It was a picture of _Erza_ , for god’s sake. You made a quick mental note to burn that picture after you’d found Jellal-kun. Rushing round his house, you found no Jellal-kun, but you could pick up his scent. However, you couldn’t tell if it was recent or not because he did live here, after all.

Sighing in defeat, you laid down on his bed (don’t ask why you were in there) and looked up at the ceiling. _Where was Jellal-kun?_ You thought. Then an idea crossed your mind.

“Erza.” You growled to nothing in particular, before getting up and setting off to the guild, completely forgetting about your precise 12:00 lunch.

 

                 ~At the guild~

 

You stormed in, immediately finding the red-head and grabbing her shoulder roughly. You spun her round (not by the hair this time!) and demanded, “Where’s Jellal-kun? What did you do with him?”

“What? He’s gone?” Erza looked genuinely surprised. But was it fake? You certainly weren’t buying it.

Folding your arms, you snapped, “Yes, he’s _gone_ , and I know you know where he is. So, where’s your basement?”

“Eh? I haven’t got a basement. And I actually _don’t know_ where he is.”

“Oh, is that so?”

“Yeah, I _don’t_ _know_ where he is.”

“Oh, I _know_ you know I know you know where he is.” You said (sorry if this confuses you).

Erza blinked, completely lost. “Have you checked his house?”

You were close to hitting her. Starting off sarcastically, you replied, “Have I checked his ho- OF COURSE I’VE CHECKED HIS GODDAMN HOUSE!” you finished, yelling.

Ultear and Meredy had heard your entire conversation and decided to walk away while they still could. They did _not_ want to be involved in your conversation.

 

         ~Time Skip~

 

It had been three days since Jellal-kun’s sudden disappearance. You were carrying round a small chalkboard, adding a tally every hour. The title on the chalkboard read ‘Hours without Jellal-kun’. It was quite full, and you hadn’t really slept much, after you kept having nightmares of Jellal-kun suffering from incurable illnesses or fatal battles or him sacrificing himself (basically nightmares that ended in Jellal-kun dying). So you hadn’t got a lot of sleep lately.

You’d also noticed that Ultear and Meredy were avoiding you and Erza, as if they _knew_ something. Suspicious. You headed towards the guild hall, hoping that Ultear and Meredy were there so they could have a good ol’ interrogation carried out by yours truly. You couldn’t wait, as the days without him were killing you.

You walked in, and saw them sat at one side of a table. You also spotted Erza creeping up behind them. You rushed over to them and slammed your hand down on the table dramatically, before sitting down opposite them. At least, for once in your life, when you entered the guild with something important to do, someone actually _noticed_ you. Even if it was just a confused Ultear, Meredy and an angry Erza, but hey – it was something. Erza, meanwhile, placed two hands on a shoulder of each woman, restraining them.

“Where’s Jellal-kun?” You asked bluntly, with an expression that said ‘don’t mess with me, just answer the question and no lying’ (this expression _totally_ exists and is _not_ something I just made up).

“We don’t know.” Ultear responded, with an expression that said ‘I’m not lying, just accept it’ (once again, I _totally_ didn’t make this expression up).

But you weren’t buying it. You reached into your pocket and put on a police officer cap (‘cause why not). You also had two pairs of handcuffs (for confidential reasons), and put them on Ultear and Meredy. Then you fished into your pocket for one last thing (although there was probably other stuff) – a lollipop. You ripped the wrapper off, and crunched the end of the stick with the sweet on in your hand (was it meant to be intimidating? Was it meant to relieve stress? Or was it just because you are you and you do whatever the hell you want? And yes, the last one is a rhetorical question. In fact, they all are). After you’d turned the innocent lollipop to fine dust, you let it fall to the floor so you were left with the stick of it. You could have placed the lollipop stick upright on the floor, next to the lollipop dust and write ‘Hear lies Mr Lollipop, Year XXX to Year XXX, 12:15 to 12:16. He will be greatly missed by all who ever knew him. May his murderer, (y/n), be punished for her unforgivable crime of murdering Mr Lollipop’, but you decided against it.

You had another, much better thing to do with the lollipop stick. And yes, that meant better than making a grave for Mr Lollipop (you’d probably regret your actions as the grave-stick (well done, you just learnt a new word! You really _do_ learn new words every day!) would have protected Mr Lollipop’s dusts (better than ashes) from the UMLs, which were heading towards Mr Lollipop, intent on doing god-knows-what to it – _him_ , Mr Lollipop is a _he_ ).

You stuck half of the stick in your mouth, making it look like you were smoking (fabulous (this is said sarcastically because seriously, who doesn’t love sarcasm?)).

Then you leant back, put your feet on the table, crossed your arms and even found some sunglasses in your pocket (seriously, who big was your pocket?!). Putting these on and adding to the handcuffs, police cap and lollipop stick (sorry, I meant _cigarette_ ), you looked like a complete badass.

Erza, however, rolled her eyes at you, but didn’t mean for you to see it (trying to be subtle, basically, but she’s Erza, and even the smallest things can never be subtle with her).

You stared daggers, no, _swords_ , into Erza’s soul (that does not sound creepy _at all_. Actually scratch that. You threw all weapons nameable at her (I can’t be bothered to list them all). But bearing in mind this is a _metaphor_ , so you weren’t _literally_ throwing any form of weaponry at her. You understand? _No physical weapons._ Got it? Good.

Ultear rolled her eyes at you, but you were too busy throwing da- you know what, I’m not gonna got into that again. Let me rephrase it. *clears throat*.

Ultear rolled her eyes at you, but you were too busy _glaring_ at Erza, as she’d rolled her eyes too (there, that’s better). Meredy was slightly intimidated by you. Licking her lips nervously, she looked away. Then her wrists starting feeling uncomfortable. The handcuffs were on too tight.

“Um, (y/n), are the handcuffs really necessary? I mean, could you take them off? They’re too tight, and it feels like an interrogation.” She commented timidly.

You looked away from Erza and replied “Of course they’re necessary! You won’t tell me where Jellal-kun is if I don’t strike fear into your hearts first. In fact, if I scare you so much that you wet yourself that would be even better! Then I can blackmail you into telling me where he is! Great plan.”

Meredy swallowed, shuddering slightly at the thought of wetting herself in front of an entire guild. Ultear, however, said bluntly, “We’re not going to tell you anything on Jellal’s location. We’re sworn to secrecy.” What Ultear didn’t realise was she had basically said that her and Meredy both knew where Jellal was.

Suddenly an idea dawned on Meredy. “Hey, Ul,” (Ultear never agreed to this nickname but couldn’t stop Meredy using it) “why is Erza and (y/n) allowed to call him ‘Jellal-kun’? When I called him that last night, you told me off for it! You said I wasn’t allowed to add ‘kun’ to the end of this name. So why’s that? I mean, it would be nice to call him ‘Jellal-kun’ from time to time, don’t you think? So maybe when he comes back from his trip to the countryside, can I call him ‘Jellal-kun’ occasionally? Cause I think it sounds cute!”

Meredy…

…you idiot.

You stared at Meredy and processed the information you’d picked out. ‘Last night’, ‘Jellal-kun’, and ‘back from his trip to the countryside’ got your attention the most. Your mind arranged it in your special language: Last night, Jellal-kun met with Meredy and probably Ultear as well, and told them where he was going. Then he left to go on a ‘trip to the countryside’, leaving either late in the night or early in the morning. Jellal-kun was all alone, out in the huge countryside where there might be bad people. The only protection he had was himself, and you didn’t want him to get hurt fighting.

Thanks to your ‘brilliant’ brain, you had decided what to do next.

“I’m going after Jellal-kun!” you declared, cutting Ultear short of her explanation to Meredy. All you heard was something about ‘obsessed crazy psychos that Meredy shouldn’t socialize with’. Rude.

You got up, scattering Mr Lollipop’s dusts (hope you haven’t forgotten him) and sending her police cap flying. The lollipop stick in your mouth fell out and the sunglasses slipped down your nose. You ran out the front doors, shutting them behind you.

Erza rolled her eyes again and looked at Meredy. “Where exactly was he going?” She let some terrifying dark aura surround her and scared the living s**t (I’m nice enough to ‘*’ (don’t know the term) this wordy word for you, even though I swear myself, but to be honest if my mom found out I was using swear words in writing online she’d kill me 3.14 times over (I am Pi now)) out of Meredy. She actually needed the toilet now, but she’d have some trouble with the handcuffs.

Meredy couldn’t handle it, and broke down, telling Erza everything Jellal-kun had said.

You, meanwhile, were running blindly in a random direction. You weren’t even looking where you were going, and managed to smash right into a lamppost. Head pounding, you started spinning round, and tripped over a crack in the pavement and fell over a bridge, straight into the ice-cold water below.

You couldn’t swim to save your life (literally, in some cases).

So you decided to do something that you do when you panic.

…

…

“Potato save me! Tomato have mercy! Cabbage, don’t eat me!” You blurted out random things which made zero sense. You felt yourself slipping under the surface of the water (even though you could practically touch the bottom as it was only a river/canal, but still, who doesn’t like drama?), but luckily you felt strong arms grab your flailing ones and drag you out the water.

Guess who?

Who could it _possibly_ be?

Was it Jellal-kun?

Was it Ultear?

Could it be a random Freya?

??????????????????

Turns out, it was just Erza (god, that was a let-down).

“Come on, (y/n), stop being a stupid lump. Even the UMLs in the guild have more intelligence than you at times. I know where Jellal-kun is now. Get dried, and then we can go. Scratch that, nature will dry you off in time. Come on, we’re going.” Nodding excitedly, you jumped up and started running in a random direction again. Erza grabbed you and steered you in the right direction, because if you had kept on going the way you were going, you’d have ended up back in the riven/canal.

 

                       ~Time Skip~

 

Your nerves were playing up, and questions filled your head. How was Jellal-kun? Is he hurt? Is he *le gasp* dead? You were nearly at the town nearest to the countryside that Jellal-kun had gone to. You and Erza had both scared a carriage/taxi driver into taking you to the town.

When you got to the town, you were absolutely starving. Stretching from the long ride (ten miles), you strolled into the village (honestly, I can never tell the difference between a town and a village) and immediately looked for a restaurant or even a café.

Soon finding one, you sat down and called a waiter over. Erza walked in, finding you and sat down opposite. You both places your order, you ordering loads of food while Erza went for a strawberry cake (no surprise).

“You know, you really shouldn’t run off, (y/n). I turn my back on you for one minute to thank the driver and when I turn back, you’re gone! Honestly,” Erza scolded, shaking her head.

You made an inhuman noise, too hungry to talk English, and your stomach growled loudly. Was Jellal-kun hungry? What if he’s starving to death out in the wild? These thoughts entered your mind just because your stomach growled. Wow.

You and Erza discussed how you would search for Jellal-kun while you were eating. You wanted to go straight away, but Erza suggested going after having a quick sleep at an inn. You agreed, as you were tired.

So, after checking in at an inn (that’s hard to say), you fell into bed and sleep soon took you. Erza was more or less the same.

You had a wonderful sleep, dreaming of sweet nothingness. You didn’t mind though. Sweet nothingness was actually quite nice sometimes. Especially when you were worrying about someone. It’s relaxing, really. But then her dream changed from sweet nothingness to a nightmare.

 

Meanwhile, Jellal was wandering around, enjoying the peace and nature surrounding him. How nice. At the moment, he was in a forest, walking along a river with the sunlight filtering through the trees. It was quite beautiful, to be honest.

Humming happily to himself, he realised it was getting dark, and decided to call it a night. He lit a lantern and started to set up a small tent. After he’d done this, he took the lantern inside and rolled out his sleeping bag.

Snuggling inside it, he zipped up the tent and blew out the lantern. Moonlight lit up the forest, but Jellal could only see shadows and outlines. He closed his eyes and was nearly asleep when he heard a ripping sound alarmingly close. Snapping his eyes open, he shot up and stared in horror as the entrance to his tent was torn open, revealing a huge, looming shadow. He couldn’t make out what it was, but he knew it wasn’t friendly. Then it entered the tent, and there was only one exit – the entrance. He was so scared by it, he froze and completely forgot about his magic. Cornered against the tent, he could only watch in horror as the creature neared him, and raised a clawed paw.

A scream rang out among the clearing, startling the once calm wildlife.

And, only a few miles away, a girl woke up from a nightmare, shaking in her bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is about the past of Reader-chan (you, basically).
> 
> And, of course, it's tragic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter is about the past of reader-chan (you basically), so I’ve wrote it. 
> 
> Also, (d/g/n) means dark guild name and (m/n) means master name. Oh, and (g/n) means gem name. Very important. Warning: death, violence and possible gore, I’m not sure. If you don’t like this sort of thing, just skip the chapter. It’ll only help you understand who you are in the story. Oh well. Okay, I’m gonna shut up now.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

_You were aged six, nearly seven. Your father was a high-ranking member of the (legal) guild (g/n), and you were proud of him. Until_ this _happened. Life was hard in the guild, you knew that. But this was beyond hard. It appeared that when you turned six, your father thought it would be good to put you to work around the guild, as a cleaner and maid. You hated the job, it was too tiring. You were only six, after all. It was too much work for you, a little girl who shouldn’t be overexerting herself at her age. But of course, your father didn’t care. Your mother had passed away not long after you were born, apparently obliterated or something. You had been an only child, and after your mother, (m/n), died, your father had kept you close, treating you like you were a fragile object and could smash because of the smallest things. You liked this, though. You wished it could have been like that forever._

_Of course, nothing stays the same forever._

_So now here you were, helplessly being bossed around by the rest of the guild. Your father had changed. He no longer treated you like glass; he treated you like a slave. A drunk guild-mate ordered you to clean up a puddle of spilt beer, and you tiredly agreed. You rarely got a break from this life. You suspected that the wizard had done this on purpose, but didn’t argue._

_You ventured into the cleaning supplied cupboard, legs aching, and reached for the mop and bucket. But then you heard strange noises. They were coming from the basement. You had a job to do, but you wanted to know what the sound in the basement was. Curiosity getting the better of you (you_ were _at that age after all), you silently crept downstairs, to the dark basement._

 _Pushing the door open, you saw a person from your guild in the middle of the room. He usually kept to himself and ignored everyone around him. However, when someone annoyed him, he tended to flip them, knock them out and then leave the guild hall. Luckily, you hadn’t got on his bad side, so you hadn’t experienced his rage first-hand. However, you’d seen it enough times to know that it must really hurt. The man was stood in the middle of the room, also in the middle of a complicated magic circle which had been drawn with chalk. The creepy thing was that the circle was splashed with red, making it look like it had been drawn with red chalk instead of white. You shuddered to think why the circle was red. You had a feeling it was blood, but who’s? The man was too busy chanting in a strange language you couldn’t identify to notice you. Silently, you crept round, exploring the basement and trying to find out_ what _exactly the wizard was doing. The room was so cold, as if evil had contaminated it. Then you saw two things that made your stomach turn to ice._

 _One was two hostages, strapped to separate chairs with their wrists bound behind their backs, with what looked like magic-sealing shackles. They looked miserable,   but terrified at the same time. Your (e/c) eyes continued to scan the two people until you saw_ it _._

 _The guild symbol for (d/g/n). This was the dark guild which had bothered your father’s guild for a long time. Whenever a wizard from both guilds met, a fight would break out. (D/g/n) hated your guild. And your guild hated (d/g/n). It was basically a bloodthirsty, mutual hatred for each other. So you were almost_ glad _when you saw the dark wizards. Almost._

 _The other thing you saw was an ancient-looking spellbook, lying open on a table lit only by candlelight. When taking a closer look at it, you realised it was open on a page which had a dark spell on it. Putting a finger in the page, you shut the book and read the title: Ancient Forbidden Spells._ Not the greatest title _, you thought to yourself, before opening the book and reading the page as best you could in the dim light. It read:_

_MEDP Summoning._

_The Magical Energy Depriving Phantom (more commonly referred to as the MEDP) is an evil phantom, or spirit, which lurks inside people and drains them of their magical energy, by eating away at the Ethernanos inside the victim’s body. After devouring all the Ethernanos collected, the MEDP will eat any more Ethernanos that are absorbed, leaving the victim completely unable to use magic. This is high-class dark magic, to be used in top secrecy._

**_Important_ ** _: Must keep eye contact with the victim at **all** times. However, another option is to be close to the victim but not keep eye contact; instead, keep the image of their face in caster’s head while casting the spell. _

**_Warning:_ ** _If there is any interruption, and the caster ends up looking at another person, any consequence could happen. Sometimes, the consequence is good, sometimes it is bad. It’s impossible to foresee what the outcome would be of an interruption, so try not to get caught mid-spell._

_You stopped reading as the next paragraph went on to explain how to cast the spell. All you knew was that the man was casting a dark spell. You had to stop him somehow. Then an idea popped into your head._

_Picking up the book, you closed it and threw it at the man. It hit him right on the head, shutting him up from his chanting. Growling and rubbing his head, the wizard turned to glare at you. You challenged his glare with one of your own, folding your arms._

_“You threw a book at me.” He stated bluntly._

_“Aye.” You replied simply._

_“_ You _threw a_ book _at me.” He added emphasis to ‘you’ and ‘book’, as if you had no right to do that and that a book should not have hurt so much._

_“We’ve already gathered that. Now why were you using dark magic in the guild’s basement?”_

_“It’s no concern of yours, brat.” Your eye twitched at the term ‘brat’. The other people in the guild used it to address you as if it were your name._

_“Actually, it is. My dad works in the guild; if he finds out about this he’ll no doubt tell Master (m/n). Basically, I could just run up and tell my dad, and then you’ll be in for it.” Now it was his turn for a good ol’ eye twitch. He started to reply with something but you hadn’t finished. “Also, they’re members of (d/g/n), aren’t they? Congratulations on the capture, you must be so proud. However, setting an MEDP on them, or rather, **in** them,” You inwardly smiled at your ‘joke’, “isn’t the right way to go. It’s forbidden dark magic, so technically you’re a dark wizard now. Well, have fun with your life now it’s probably over.” For a six-year-old, you sure had sass. You turned to walk away but you felt a horrible feeling suddenly explode in your heart. You dropped to your knees, clutching your chest. The man’s eyes widened in fear, realising that you’d stopped him in the middle of his spell. The warning came to your head: ‘If there is any interruption, and the caster ends up looking at another person, any consequence could happen. Sometimes, the consequence is good, sometimes it is bad. It’s impossible to foresee what the outcome would be of an interruption, so try not to get caught mid-spell’. You filled with dread. _

_You’d interrupted his spell._

_You’d even looked right into his eyes._

_Oh God, what would the ‘consequence’ be?_

_You were on the floor now, curled up in a little ball, as the consequence began. It felt like your heart was being ripped open, to be honest. But suddenly, the pain ended. Relieved, you struggled to your feet and met the fist of the man. You sprawled back onto the floor, wincing as you cupped your injured cheek._

_“I hope you suffer, brat. ‘Cause that’s what you get for messing with me.” He sneered, eyes full of malice but evil satisfaction. “You’ll probably suffer the most common consequence of this spell. That is that instead of draining your opponent’s magical energy, it instead feeds off your negative emotions, also adding more to your mind. Not nice negative emotions though. Ones that lead to insanity. To violence. To cold-blooded mass-murder, sometimes. Either way, you’re cursed now. So deal with it.” The last you saw was a malicious smile on the dark wizard’s face before the world around you crashed into darkness._

_When you woke up, you couldn’t remember a thing. What was your name? That you remembered. How old were you? Six, maybe? Seven? Other than the basics, you couldn’t remember anything about the world. You panicked, fear creeping in. Why can’t I remember? Shaking your head, you tried to gather your thoughts and try to piece together what little you could remember. One word kept repeating itself in your head, though. …Phantom… This confused you greatly. But your fear and confusion soon turned to random hatred, and anger. But why? Why were you angry? And hatred? Who did you hate?_

_Rubbing your head, you stood up, walking out the room you were in. It looked like a basement of sorts, but you weren’t sure. You weren’t sure of anything, to be fair. Walking up the stairs, you saw a cleaning cupboard, with its door slightly open. You narrowed your eyes, thinking – no,_ knowing _, that you’d seen it before somewhere. But where? Then you saw a large hall, full with people. They were drinking alcohol, smoking cigarettes, chatting casually, arguing loudly and even occasionally fighting. Once again, you’d seen them before…but where? This question kept entering your mind. You felt a headache coming on. If you really did have amnesia, then overthinking and trying to remember too much wouldn’t help. You’d get your memories back. Someday. Hopefully._

 _Stumbling slightly, you continued on your way to nowhere in particular. You glanced down, and saw that you were in ripped, dirty clothing that (possibly) resembled a maid’s outfit, fit for a child. Why were you in a maid’s outfit? Where were you? What happe- your thoughts were cut off abruptly as a big headache exploded in your head. Wincing, you now hoped that the strange-but-familiar-but-still-strange people would just_ shut up _and let you ease your headache._

 _Rubbing your temples, you headed towards the front doors and pushed them open. You heard some shouts behind you, ordering you to ‘come back right now’ and ‘clean this mess up’. Ignoring them, you walked out, breathing in fresh air. It refreshed you, and you felt a bit more relaxed. But then anger crept in again. But this time you knew where the anger was directed at. At_ them _. The people in the hall that were telling you what to do. That weren’t helping you with your amnesia._

_As if they didn’t know._

_You clenched your fists and gritted your teeth. You’d make them pay for being so heartless. You were convinced that before, you were a victim of child labour, and treated like a slave. You couldn’t believe it. How dare they treat you like this! It was completely unacceptable! You needed to hit something – mostly them. Yes. You needed to hit them. One wouldn’t be enough. You needed to hit everyone in there at least once. But with what? Your fists couldn’t exactly do much? Throw rocks? But then you’d constantly have to go back outside. Sighing, you let your gaze wander, coming across something in the bushes. Curious, you wandered over, and picked the item up out of the bush. It was a long sword, double-edged. A double-edged long sword which would look completely badass to wield. It was shiny, with a gem embedded in the hilt. A (g/n)? Maybe. The temptation to walk back in there and take the sword for a ‘test run’ was strong, but you’d probably get a major telling-off from your parents, whoever they were._

_But you hesitated. Could you take a life? Or more than a life, like, lots of lives, but could you even take one? Shaking your head, you walked away from the horrible place, ignoring the confused and slightly frightened looks you got from the townspeople as you walked through town with a badass sword._

_As the days passed by, you hadn’t once returned to the hall, which you’d found out was a ‘guild hall’, whatever_ that _meant. You’d watched from the crowd as a man was kicked out of the guild that lived in the guild hall. Apparently, he had been meddling in ‘dark magic’, and had finally been caught. You’d listened in silence, as had the rest of the crowd, as the scene unfolded before them._

_“Get out of here, you evil monster!” Shouted a man who looked like he had high authority._

_“But Master (m/n), it wasn’t me! That brat did it, and framed me!” The man who was getting kicked out said desperately. The word ‘brat’ sounded strangely familiar to you, but you couldn’t place where you’d heard it from._

_“Shut up!” The Master screeched. “You lie! (Y/n) hasn’t come back for days now. No-one knows where she is. She was acting weirdly when she came up from the basement that, typically enough,_ you _were in, looking suspicious! Then there was dark magic circles and two hostages from (d/g/n)! If they escaped and told their guild, you could have started a war! Do you realise how serious that would have been?!” Calming down a bit, the Master continued in a quieter voice but still loud enough for everyone to hear. “You’re a disgrace to both (g/n) and the name of wizard. Now get out of here.”_

 _Shocked, the wizard turned and ran away, pushing through the crowd and cursing loudly. You’d_ definitely _seen_ him _before, you knew that. The Master had spoken your name; did that mean you had been involved with this ‘dark magic’?_

 _Shrugging it off, you walked away, the show over. You were slightly scared at what the wizard would do to you if he ever found you. But your fright turned to mild sadism. You could always go to him, and make him suffer. It would be quite relaxing, knowing that he must be somehow wrapped up in your whole amnesia thing. So you’d gone over to him, and ripped him apart very brutally with the sword_ (I won’t explain it in case some younger readers are reading this) _and it would be an understatement to say you enjoyed it. You’d absolutely_ loved _it. Violence was fun. But you needed more…you had to kill more people. It was so fun, and you didn’t want the fun to end. The townspeople hadn’t done anything, so you decided to spare them, your eye already set on something else. You did hate the guild, after all. So why not test your new strength on people you don’t like?_

_Giggling in such a sweet way but still terrifying enough to scare little children, you headed towards the guild, tightly gripping your bloodied sword in anticipation._

_It didn’t take you long to reach the guild, and pushing the doors open, you were delighted to find it was very full. Your guess was that the majority of the members of the guild were here. Good. The more the merrier, of course. You headed towards the nearest person and abruptly executed him with a sadistic grin on your face as you watched his friends scream. As much as you loved their screams, you had a job to do. So you decided the easiest course of action was to behead them all. Fun. But not enough fun. No, not yet. You needed more. For a six-year-old, you were quite violent. You went through the crowd of frozen wizards, too petrified to even scream let alone defend themselves._

_When the last three crumpled to the ground, you turned round to admire your work. It was beautiful. But what you didn’t realise was that you forgot one person._

_He emerged, and upon seeing you, asked gingerly, “(Y-Y/n)? D-did you do thi-” you didn’t give him time to finish as your reflexes kicked in and you plunged the sword through his chest. Letting out a strangled cry of pain, he fell to his knees, but still clung onto life. Just, anyway._

_“(Y/n), why would you do this? I understand if you’re angry at us for what we did to you, but-” the man began, but you cut him off._

_“Who are you, old man?” you snapped, eyes narrowed._

_But the man only smiled weakly. “So you really did forget, huh?” He coughed slightly, before saying, “I’m your father, (y/n).” You froze, dropping the sword. Then the man – no, your father – collapsed in a pool of his and his friends’ blood, as the last bit of life faded from him._

_You sank to your knees, loud sobs wracking your body. I’ve just killed my own father, you thought with deep regret. You hated the fact that you didn’t remember, as it had led to this. If you had remembered, you wouldn’t have done this. You’d murdered an entire guild at the age of six. You abandoned your humanity at the age of six._

_You became a monster at the age of six._

 

You started to weep after seeing this memory. Ever since you’d woken up from that nightmare of Jellal (no ‘kun’ this time – this is serious, after all), the memory had played in your mind, and you couldn’t stop it. Shaking, you realised how crazy you must seem to people who don’t know your past, and considering you’d never told anyone about your past, that was pretty much everyone in this world. You remembered what happened after you’d massacred everyone in the guild. You’d ran away, knowing there was no place for you among normal people. You had to be alone. But then you’d found a dark guild. They were nice to you, and whenever someone tried to kill you, your new guildmates would step in and protect you. You’d learnt magic from them, and become who you are today. Then you’d decided to go destroy a guild, which happened to be Fairy Tail, as after so long, the cravings to mass-murder a guild were starting to creep back. But then you’d met Jellal, and the cravings had vanished instantly. Whenever you weren’t with him, the insanity would seep in. and whenever you _were_ with him, the insanity would fade.

So, after your nightmare, you realised that the insanity had indeed started to come back, as you hadn’t been with Jellal for a while now. You knew what you had to do.

You had to find him.

Before it was too late.

Before you completely lost to the insanity and ended up killing everyone around you.

Before you became alone again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We (finally) find out what the hell happened to Jellal-kun.
> 
> And you use very...creative methods of waking Erza up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The last chapter explained the past of reader-chan, and Jellal’s still god-knows-where doing god-knows-what, you know? So now it’s time to find out what happened to him. Enjoy~
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

The sunlight streamed through the glass window as you woke up from your troubled sleep. First a nightmare, then a flashback. It was horrible. The insanity was slowly creeping back in, and the only way to stop it was to be with Jellal. You’d finally stopped adding ‘kun’ onto the end of his name, as this was _very_ serious business. The nightmare had felt so… _real_. You were scared that it had happened in reality, and wanted to go find him as soon as possible.

Of course, that would be impossible since you’d been trying to wake Erza up for the past ten minutes, but she’d slept through it, mumbling in her sleep about ‘strawberry cake’. Then you snapped, and clicked your fingers, summoning an easily controlled flame. You sent it to hover over Erza’s scarlet hair, and watched with delight as the bottom of her hair caught fire. Soon, Erza’s entire hair was up in flames. You were certain this would wake her up.

But it didn’t.

Erza slept through having her hair set on fire.

Growling at her, you let her hair burn and walked over to the window. You stared out, getting lost in thought, until you heard a scream behind you. Rolling your eyes, you turned to face a very much awake Erza, with her hair on fire- oh, and now the bed as well.

“My hair! My hair my hair my hair my hair! What did you do, (y/n)?! _WHAT DID YOU DO?!”_ She screeched at you furiously.

Perfectly calm, you replied, “I tried to wake you up. And now you’re awake, I see I’ve done my job well. You’re welcome.”

“ _I never thanked you!”_ Erza yelled. “ _And who sets someone’s HAIR ON FIRE JUST TO WAKE THEM UP?!”_

“Someone like me, it seems.”

Erza clenched her fists, but sighed and sat on the bed, which she’s completely forgot was still burning. As soon as her backside made contact with the bed, she yelped and shot back up.

“ _Seriously?! The_ bed’s _on fire now?!”_ Erza was going crazy over such little things as hair and beds. So you decided to tell her.

“Erza, you shouldn’t stress over such little things as hair and beds. It’s called being a drama queen.”

Erza looked incredulous and furious at the same time (that takes skill). “Drama queen? You think _I’m_ a drama queen, Miss-I’m-so-obsessed-with-Jellal-that-I-throw-people-into-walls-all-the-time?”

“That’s not my last name, you know. My last name’s (l/n), not what you just said.” It was actually funny to annoy Erza like this.

“Whatever, do you have any water? I drank all mine last night and there’s no way I’m putting my head down a toilet.” Erza asked, calming down a bit.

You spotted your bottle of water on the bedside table provided for you at the inn. You picked it up, and realised there was about half of it left. So you decided to do what you do best.

You drank the rest of the water when Erza needed it more.

Erza’s eyes twitched angrily, and huge tick marks appeared on her forehead, soon spreading to the rest of her head and her fists.

“(Y/n)…” She growled in threatening tone that actually scared you. But you weren’t that scared because Erza’s hair was still on fire. And the bed. But her hair was funnier. However, Erza had stood too close to the burning bed, with her back to it. The fire sneakily spread to her ass, and Erza didn’t realise until it was too late. “AGH!” She screamed as she felt the flames burning her backside, as well as the flames in her hair burning her head. “Quick, (y/n)! Water! Water!” She begged desperately.

“Sorry, I drank it all.”

“Don’t you have any more?”

“No.”

“Oh. Ow.”

“Actually…”

“What?”

“You could always use the toilet.”

“Are you kidding me? I’m _not_ gonna use the goddamn toilet water!”

“Too bad. Have fun burning then.”

“I hate you.”

“I get that a lot.”

Visibly shaking with rage (although it was hard to tell since she was running around trying to put out the flames), Erza had no choice but to use the toilet, since they hadn’t been equipped with a shower or a bath. The sink was too small, so the toilet was the only option.

Gritting her teeth, Erza dunked her head into the bowl, and she heard the hiss as the hot flames met with the cold water. After nearly choking on the smoke, Erza raised her hair and went over to the grimy mirror to look at the damage done to her hair. It was singed, still smoking in places, and was black with soot and ash. It was all at different lengths, and messy. If Jellal saw her like this… Erza shuddered at the thought. Was she forgetting something? Then she remembered. Her ass was still on fire. But it would be impossible to get to the water at the bottom of the toilet for her ass. What could she do? Suddenly, she thought of her Sea Empress Armour. Changing into it, she sent water into a wall, which then bounced off and hit her ass, quenching the fire.

However, in the process she completely flooded the bathroom. Rushing out, Erza slammed the door shut to keep the water in. Sighing with relief that she was no longer drowning and didn’t have a risk of drowning, Erza changed into her Heart Kreuz Armour and noticed that the bed which had previously been ablaze was suddenly a wet, blackened mess. There was no fire at all.

Pointing at the bed, Erza asked, “Why isn’t the bed on fire?”

“I put it out.” You stated simply.

“With _what_?”

“Water, of course.”

“But you don’t _have_ any water.”

“I do, actually. Or rather, I did, but I used it on the bed.”

“So why didn’t you give _me_ the water when my _hair was on fire_?!”

You made a sudden thoughtful expression. “You know, I never thought about that.”

Tick marks appeared on Erza’s forehead. “Grr…so you thought the bed was more important than _me_?”

“Actually, I chose not to help you out because to put it simply, it was absolutely hilarious watching you panic.”

Erza growled again. “That aside, should we head out?”

You gave her a blank expression. Sighing, Erza spelt it out for you. “You know, Jellal? *le gasp* Have you forgotten about him?” She said in mock shock.

“I have most certainly _not_ forgotten about him!” You argued. Suddenly, a wave of anger and violent thoughts entered your mind, even though only a second ago you were happy because you were successfully annoying Erza. _Was it the insanity?_ Shaking your head, you opened the window and prepared to jump out when Erza put a hand on your shoulder.

“ _What_ are you actually trying to _do_?” She asked.

“Going out to look for Jellal, of course.”

“Through the _window_?”

“Yeah.”

“Why?”

“Because doors are for people with no imagination.” **(1)**

Erza facepalmed. “You say so. I’ll go out the door like a normal person, you can…go out the window, I guess.”

You smiled. “Cheers, Erzie.” With that, you jumped out the window, ignoring Erza’s shout of ‘that’s not my name’ behind you. Landing perfectly on the ground, you waited impatiently for Erza. _Seriously, why does she always take so long?_ You thought as you tapped your foot.

Finally, (two minutes, actually) Erza walked out the inn, a giant bobble hat covering her head. You struggled to not laugh, and instead settled for a snigger.

“…Shut up.” Erza commented, cheeks flushing scarlet.

“I…can’t even…you…look like…a…a…” You tried to say between sniggers, but ended up laughing out loud. Erza growled for like the third time that morning (seriously, why is she so animalistic?) and shoved past you. A feeling of fury suddenly awakened inside you, and you tripped her up angrily. Then you walked off, out of the town and into the vast countryside.

 

      ~Time Skip because you got seriously lost and you don’t need to know all that~

 

You walked through the trees, curious by the scent of blood. You sniffed the air, following the smell through the forest you were totally not lost in (who am I kidding, you were _completely_ and _utterly_ lost – seriously, you have absolutely _no_ sense of direction). Erza was behind you, muttering about her ‘ruined hair’ and ‘burnt cheeks’. Rolling your eyes at her fussing, you rounded a corner and gasped in shock at the sight. You know, it was surprising that your mouth didn’t hit the ground, or something bad happened – never mind. As if by my interrupting (*clears throat* _cue,_ actually), and damn big fly flew into you wide-open mouth, causing you to choke. Erza rolled her eyes at you, much to your anger, but then it was her turn to gape at the sight in front of them. The problem was, the flies in the forest seemed to have something against people, because another big-ass fly flew into _Erza’s_ mouth this time, causing _her_ to choke as well.

Your coughing fit ended, so you just watched Erza with amusement as she started swearing between coughs. At last, the fly disappeared (into the air, not down her throat, if you’re wondering), and she straightened up, glaring at you.

Suddenly remembering why the flies had nearly ‘killed’ you both, you faced the sight in front of you once more, ignoring Erza’s death threats. You scanned the clearing desperately, and soon saw a familiar bluehead (what? If redhead exists, then why can’t bluehead? It’s called learning new words every day, people!), lying unconscious in the wreckage of what was probably once a tent of some sorts (he had terrible fashion sense in terms of tent). Rushing over, you checked the person’s pulse, relieved to hear a faint flutter. He was alive, at least. Maybe.

But that was when you saw…

… _it_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’ll just leave it there for you, dear readers, to wonder who it is that deciding to take a nap on the forest floor, and what ‘it’ is. *insert evil laugh* I have an unhealthy obsession with cliffhangers. I hate reading them from other writers when they haven’t updated in a while, but I love writing it myself, to be honest. I’ll shut up now, and please don’t kill me for the slow story *cowers under bed*. Bye for now. 
> 
> [1] - Quote from Skulduggery Pleasant. It's very true, actually.
> 
> -SilentWolf76 out (using my username in case you forgot it, dear readers)!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Erza finally find Jellal, who is unconscious in the forest *le gasp*
> 
> But he's alright. Just a chest wound from something dangerous attacked him and tried to kill him. That's all!
> 
> Then something mysterious called 'the thing' appears out of nowhere. Dun dun duh!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry if this chapter is a bit late, but I have other stories on the go, and I haven’t got much inspiration for this story at the moment, to be honest. 
> 
> Enjoy~ 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

You stopped breathing for a minute as you gaped at the sight in front of you. Erza stared as well, although keeping her mouth shut after nearly experiencing death by giant fly.

In front of you, in a crumpled heap on the remains of the tent, lay Jellal, unconscious and covered in something red.

You rushed over and knelt by his side, checking for signs of life (obviously remembering to breathe at this point). His heart was beating faintly, but hey, at least it was beating, so you’d come back to it later. You checked his breathing, and noticed that it was strained. Was he having trouble breathing or something? _I have no choice but to do mouth-to-mouth,_ you thought silently. _But hey, I’m not complaining._ This was a perfect opportunity to claim Jellal as your own, with none other than Erza herself as a witness. You prepared to save him until Erza stopped you.

“Wait, (y/n)!” Erza called, interrupting your moment.

Angrily, you snapped your head round to face her. “What, Erza?” You glared daggers – nope, not using that…how about…ah, yes! Hang on, let me restart this sentence. *clears throat* You glared _icily_ , aiming to intimidate the cake-loving unawesome human – no, monster. Just plain monster. Ask Gray or Natsu, they’d both agree there. But monster or not, she sure loves cake. So technically, she’s a cake-loving, unawesome monster. *Huge stamp appears, reading: Natsu and Gray approved*

Erza quick-walked over to Jellal and felt his heartbeat. “Oh no! It’s faint! He needs CPR!” She stated.

A growl rose in your throat. “I _know_ that, you cake-loving, unawesome monster.” (Oh, did i say that out loud? Ha, no, _you_ did. To Erza. Straight to her face. Have fun now, dear reader.)

Erza’s eyebrow twitched, before she raised an armoured fist and knocked your lights out. As the darkness surrounded you, you actually welcomed it because in your defence, you _were_ exhausted from all the walking and choking and stuff that happens when you go outside (I hate going outside, if you can tell). The last you saw was Erza shuffling closer to Jellal…

…nope. F*ck you, world, not gonna happen. You defied the logic of the world, and shooed away the darkness. Now, at this point, you should be unconscious, but because you’re such a badass, you managed to defy the entire world and life in general, and wake yourself up from unconsciousness/consciousness – technically semi-conscious, but hey, you don’t need an explanation to explain your being (mostly because no words _can_ explain your being).

“Errrrrrzaaaaaa…” You murmured dangerously. “No.”

She looked at you surprised, as if trying to work out how a knocked-out person was now scolding her (but whoever said you were a ‘person’?). “Excuse me?”

“No. Bad Erza.”

“I didn’t do anything!” She defended.

“Sure.” You said sarcastically.

Shaking her head, Erza returned to what she was doing. As she was about to touch Jellal’s face, you butted in again. “Bad…Erza. Step away from the Jellal.”

Rolling her eyes, Erza shuffled away from Jellal by about an inch. Scratch that, it was more of a millimetre. “No, Erza. Bad Erza. I said _step_ away from the Jellal, not _shuffle_ away.”

“I’m already sat down!”

“Sure.” Yet another sarcastic comment from (f/n) (l/n). Well done, you are like the Queen of Sarcasm.

“Can you _not_ see me _sat down_?!”

You stared at her for a minute, blinking with a deadpan expression. Eventually, you mumbled, “So you are.”

Erza groaned at your idiocy, but attempted to give Jellal CPR for the third time. Of course, you couldn’t have this.

“Erza, how many times? _Bad Erza._ You are a _bad Erza_. You should be ashamed of yourself. Go to your room and think about what you’ve done.”

Erza threw her hand up in exasperation. “We’re in the middle of a forest!”

You folded your arms. “Are you arguing with your mother?”

“ _You’re not my mother!”_

You pouted a bit. “You can’t prove that.”

Sighing loudly, Erza replied, “I can, but I can’t be bothered. Anyway, what have I done wrong? I’m trying to _save_ him!”

You frowned at this. “Save him? How can you save him? He’s not dying or anything, you know. After all, he’s got a pulse and stuff, so he’s fine.”

“Are you serious? _Are you actually serious?_ Can you _not_ see the massive goddamn gash on his chest?!” Ah yes, this is being brought up now. Typical Erza, I haven’t finished this little conversation. Anyway, if you must know, dear readers, there _is_ a massive gash on Jellal’s chest, so now, I guess we have no choice but to continue on with the actual story. *sighs* I’m ashamed of you, Erza.

You glanced down, noticing for the first time the huge wound on the bluehead’s (yes, I _am_ bringing up the ‘bluehead’ thing again) chest. So _that_ was the source of all the red. Huh. So does that mean the red stuff is blood or something? But who’s blood? To be fair, Jellal could have eaten a rabbit alive, and then when it was travelling past his chest, it decided to rebel and burst out his chest. Dear God, it’s the start of the Rabbit Rebellion. Started in Year XXX, ended in unknown-because-it’s-still-going-on. I guess rabbit’s off the menu now. Congratulations Jellal, you started the Rabbit Rebellion. I hope you’re proud of yourself.

You poked the wound with your index finger, earning a flinch from Jellal. You smiled at this. If he can flinch, he can breathe. He’s just being stubborn and refusing to do it properly. On the bright side, you felt the insanity inside of you calming down a bit, and even fading slightly. So you were right. Jellal really _did_ help your insanity.

You hummed thoughtfully, looking around you for something to cover his wound *cough cough* tent *cough cough*. Sighing, you realised there _wasn’t_ anything to use, as you never listen to author-chan. Your gaze rested upon Erza, and an idea popped into your head. In a split second, you were right next to her, and you ripped her skirt clean off. And let’s just say Erza was _not_ too happy about that. She tried to knock you out again, but there were more important matters, so you ignored unconsciousness when she hit you and pressed the skirt to Jellal’s chest. It immediately turned a darker shade. You chewed your lip thoughtfully as you tried to think of a solution. _I know!_ You thought after a whole minute of thinking, most likely the longest you’ve ever thought of something. _I can wake him up!_ Of course, I never said that in a whole minute of thinking, you’d come up with something _good_. But, you being you, decided to sit there and wait for him to wake up.

The insanity was stirring a bit, as Jellal was not conscious so his presence technically wasn’t there. It was off in Dream Land. So you sat still, waiting for him to _wake up_ , but he simply refused to. This made you _very_ impatient, and it was actually quite annoying to be fair. You were so _booooooooreddddddd_ , and yes that is a _lot_ worse than just ‘bored’.

Erza watched your performance, and changed into her Japanese Cloth (Armour?), as she had lost her skirt in her Heart Kreuz Armour. She made a mental note to get another skirt for that armour, as she doesn’t want to walk around, being a badass, without a skirt on. She also watched as your patience wore off, and you fell asleep. Rolling her eyes, Erza leant forward and began to give Jellal CPR. To be fair, she loved it.

Except the part where she made his wound worse.

And nearly choked him.

And broke a couple of ribs.

Oh well.

At least he was breathing properly. Erza’s eyes lit up with hope as Jellal’s fingers twitched, and his eyes groggily opened. The first thing he saw was a redhead (or, _former_ redhead) leaning over him. Groaning, he tied to sit up, but his chest stung him with burning pain. Not to mention the broken ribs as well.

“Shhhhhh.” Erza shushed him, forcing him to lay back and keep still.

“I didn’t-” Jellal protested, or least, he _tried_ to.

“Shhhhhh.”

“What?”

“Shhhhhh.” Giving up, Jellal closed his eyes, before realising something was tickling him. Glancing to his side (obviously opening his eyes before this – really, how could you _not_ know this, people), he was surprised to find (y/n), fast asleep next to him. Your (h/l) (h/c) hair was underneath him, as he’d moved, and now he was sat on it, and it was irritating his back and neck, because hair is naturally tickly when it’s against bare skin. _Hang on_ , Jellal thought. _Since when was I shirtless?_ His eyes widened as he saw there wasn’t actually any shirt on him, and Erza didn’t have a shirt on either. _Wait, what?! Oh right, it’s her Japanese Cloth, it doesn’t_ have _a shirt_. Shaking his head, he tried to move your hair without waking you up. He did this easily, as you were a heavy sleeper.

Erza smiled softly at Jellal. “You know, Jellal, she’s a lot calmer around you. I don’t know why I want to kill her so much.”

But then Jellal noticed _it_. “Hey, Erza, what happened to your hair?”

Erza’s smile disappeared. “Never mind, I remember _exactly_ why I want to kill her.”

“No but really, what happened to it?”

Erza sighed. “(Y/n) wanted me to wake up, but I wouldn’t, so she thought it was a good idea to set my hair on fire to wake me up.”

Jellal sniggered, but hid it under a cough, which hurt his chest but oh well. “Ow…did it wake you up?”

“Yes. But that wasn’t all. My bed was on fire, as well. And (y/n) refused to help me. Then my ass caught on fire, so I used my Sea Empress Armour to put out the fire from the location of the bathroom, and kinda flooded it. But hey, at least the fire was out. So when I came back in, with a burnt backside and ruined hair, I saw (y/n) had put out the fire on the bed with water of her own, and her excuse for not giving it to me was that it was hilarious. _Hilarious_. So I was planning the best way to kill her when she decided to jump out the window. Anyway, I went a bit off-track there.”

Jellal frowned. “She jumped out a window?”

Erza nodded.

“A _window_?”

“Yeah. She’s crazy. But I have a question of my own. What _happened_ to you, Jellal? And please, for the love of god, do _not_ say it was an army of angry squirrels. Or a Rabbit Rebellion. Or-”

“It’s none of those things! What have squirrels got to do with this?”

“Squirrels are evil.”

“How are they?”

“They eat your souls.”

“They eat nuts!”

“Our souls are nuts.”

“ _What?!”_ Jellal shook his head and glanced at (y/n) again. “You know, all I wanted was a simple ‘holiday’ of sorts, away from all the chaos of my daily life, but of course, the Great Erza does not permit that.”

Guilt flashed in Erza’s eyes, before it was replaced by anger. “Look, I’m sorry about that, but if (y/n) and I hadn’t of come, you would probably be dead now. So think about it, okay? Anyway, you still haven’t answered my question. What happened to you? There, I repeated it. So, answer me. Now.”

Jellal’s gaze dropped to the floor, and he wrung his hands nervously (even though it’s very hard to look at the floor if you’re laid down, but hey, people defy the world in this story). “I was about to go to sleep in Carol, but this thing broke in and attacked me. I didn’t have enough room to use my magic, and I was scared stiff, so it scratched me and disappeared.”

“Okay…wait, who’s Carol?”

“My tent.”

“You…named your tent?”

“Yes. All living things need a name.”

“Tents aren’t living things.”

“They come to life at night. They protect their friends from harm at night.”

“You say so. Anyway, do you know wha-” Erza was interrupted by a strange, awfully girly noise coming from Jellal. She frowned at him with concern, before she saw the wild fear in his eyes.

“Th-th-the th-th-thing!” He stuttered, pointing behind Erza. She turned round, just in time to see a huge clawed paw come flying towards her…

…frozen, she forgot about her magic, all she could do was stare into those eyes and feel more scared...

…the paw neared her…

…closer, closer…

…until a loud noise filled the clearing, startling the birds again.

_Tchhhhhhi!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yeah, this is quite long. There is a bit of Jellal x Erza, though not proper Jerza, you know? Also, that sound at the end is probably inaccurate, but it’s hard to write sounds. So I’ll leave you in yet another ‘what the hell is going on’ moments. And if you’re wondering, squirrels are evil. They are like, the demons of the forest. So, if chickens fail to take over the world, then the squirrels will.
> 
> And they’ll succeed.
> 
> Anyway, bye~


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You saved Erza's life. The end of the world is coming, Reader-chan.
> 
> You 'die' after some wonderful last words, but both you and the universe decided it's not your time, so you come back to life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi again! This update is a bit quick, mostly because I have nothing else to do <3\. 
> 
> Anyway, if anyone bothers to read this rubbish, what happened at the end of the last chapter is revealed! 0_0 (Great face, innit). Oh, and if you forgot, (m/t) means magic type.
> 
> Disclaimer (yes, this again): I do not own Fairy Tail (wish I did, but that’s life – dear god, I’m invading the A/N now)

Erza stared in shock at what just happened. She expected Jellal to act all heroic and protect her, but instead…

… _(y/n)_ saved her.

The monster had clawed diagonally down, starting at her left shoulder, and spreading down to her right thigh. But instead of falling to the ground, you balled your hands into fists, and activated your (m/t) magic. You punched twice, and the sheer force of your magic was enough to knock it out. Unfortunately, the injury you sustained was fairly deep, so you decided to fall backwards after being a heroic badass. Typical you.

Jellal watched in horror as you fell. _(Y/n) just sacrificed herself to save_ Erza _. I never thought_ that _would happen._ Shooting up, the bluehead (this is an official word now, okay) rushed over to you, and knelt beside you. Erza did the same, only on the other side of your body.

“What did you do that for?” Erza asked.

You stared at her, incredulous. “I just saved your life, acted heroic, showed you some serious badassery, am _dying_ right now, and _that’s_ what you say to me?”

“Well, yeah, because I could’ve protected myself with my armour.”

“No you couldn’t, because you looked into its eyes. It’s one of those monsters that literally strike fear into the hearts of enemies, just with eye contact. I never looked at its eyes, so the whole fear thing didn’t work on me. And because you were so scared, you couldn’t use your magic at all. Simple.”

“So what you’re saying is, I’m useless?” Erza glared at you, waiting for an answer.

“Yeah, more or less. To be fair, you _were_ already useless, so I’m glad you finally realise it.” You smirked, but started coughing.

“Hang in there, (y/n)! You’ll be alright!” Jellal reassured hastily, with concern in his eyes.

“…”

“Wh-what’s the matter.”

“…”

Jellal frowned, thinking you were dead (except for the fact that you were _coughing_ – I mean really, Jellal, how stupid can you get?), until a giant fly shot out your mouth.

“A…fly?” He asked uncertainly, as if unable to believe you were coughing because of a _fly_ , instead of a big-ass wound on your body.

“Yup, just a fly. You can’t kill me that easily.” You looked at Jellal. “I’m lying. I’m gonna die, bro.”

“ _Don’t be so casual about it!”_ Erza snapped at you.

“Could you lower your voice a bit, Erza, I happen to be dying here. I don’t need a headache as well.”

“Whatever. Tell me, why _did_ you sacrifice yourself for me? You do hate me, after all.” Erza asked.

A soft smile formed on your lips. “Because it wouldn’t be the same without Erza Scarlet around.”

Tears pricked Erza’s eyes, before a particularly fat, hot one fell and landed right in your left eye. “Ow, Erza, that stings, dammit! Don’t go around blinding people with big-ass tears!” You complained, rubbing your eye with your good arm.

“S-sorry.” Then a smile appeared on her face. “How can tears have big asses?”

“Because you have a big ass.”

“What?!”

“It’s true. It’s from all that strawberry cake you eat. Honestly, one day you’ll explode.”

A light laugh escaped Erza’s lips. “I can imagine that.”

“Sorry to interrupt this… _disturbing_ moment, but I need to say something.” Jellal interrupted, catching yours and Erza’s attention. He cleared his throat and said, “Er…well…this is hard to say, but…(y/n), I’ve come to realise that…well…I kinda like you.” He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

“So you finally realise your feelings for me when I’m dying? How romantic. Hang on, is that romantic at all? Or just plain cruel?” You were quite frankly confused.

“Yeah, I guess so. But please don’t die. I don’t want you to go, ‘cause then I’ll be completely alone.” Jellal begged.

“Thanks!” Erza butted in sarcastically.

“You’re welcome.” Jellal replied without looking at her. “Promise me you won’t die, ‘kay?”

“I can’t do that.” You looked away.

“Wh-why not?”

“’Cause I’m already dead.”

“What?!”

“Ghostie. OoooooooooooooooO.”

“You’re a ghost?! Noooooo!”

“She’s not a ghost; she’s just an idiot.” Erza commented rather rudely.

“Bad Erza.”

“Shut up!”

“Don’t…argue…with your…mother…” You were struggling to speak now.

“You’re not my-”

“Shut up…don’t...interrupt…my sweet…moment…” Taking a deep, unsteady breath, you continued. “…Erza…I never hated you…Jellal…I always loved you…Erza…you’re like a sister...to…m…e…” You trailed off from your confessions and closed your eyes. Jellal inhaled sharply, and wailed (very much like a cat, to be honest). Erza was stunned, processing your last words.

“She’s dead.” Erza finally spoke.

“Y-yeah.” Jellal sniffed, his terrifying cat impressions finished (thank god, because they were awful).

“There’s no more obstacle.”

“Wh-what?”

“There’s nothing stopping us from getting together.”

“N-no, I guess not.” Jellal looked away.

“But I won’t do that.”

He looked back at Erza. “You won’t?”

“No, it wouldn’t feel right. Besides, there’d be no (y/n) around to butt in.”

Jellal sighed and leant back a bit, mindful of his wound and broken ribs. “I can’t believe she’s gone.”

“I’ve been gone about a minute and you’re already acting like it’s my funeral? My God.” A voice suddenly interrupted. Guess who it was.

Can’t guess?

Okay, author-chan will explain everything to you. *clears throat* We may be here a while, folks.

 _You lay in deep darkness, or more,_ floated _in deep darkness, and all you could do was do nothing (surprisingly enough). You heard voices that sounded Erza-y and Jellal-y, so you figured it must be Erza and Jellal (because you are an absolute idiot with no common sense – hey, this is_ my _telling of what happened, so I can call you what I want). You listened in, and apparently, they were talking about you. Typical. They were talking about you behind your back. Or, behind your front. What? Shut up, this is_ my _telling of the story, stop adding your confusingness into it!_

 _Anyway, you realised they were sounding all depressing, and you couldn’t imagine Jellal depressed. But then Erza started spouting nonsense about ‘no obstacle’ in the way of her and Jellal getting together, which made you angry. You were tempted to defy the world and life again, and just reach up and bitch-slap her. Unfortunately, the world and life were mad at you for defying them_ twice _, so you had no choice but to silently listen in._

 _But when Erza said she wasn’t going to date Jellal because of you, it made your cold heart fill with happiness._ So she really _does_ care about me, in her own special way, _you thought to yourself. You silently reviewed the important parts of your last conversation and their little talk. You’d confessed some emotional stuff, Jellal declared his loved for you, and Erza actually_ cared _about you. This made you so warm inside. Usually, you’d experience negative emotions in this situation, but instead you were the happiest you’d ever been._

_You didn’t feel unwanted, or unloved, or alone._

_You weren’t alone anymore (thought we’d just cleared that up, but you’re you, so we have to repeat it)._

_Even at death, you had close friends around you, bidding you farewell and already grieving. You felt so warm; but not with embarrassment - no, with joy._

_It was in that moment that you realised that it wasn’t just when you were around Jellal that the insanity disappeared._

_It was when you were with good friends. And even though Erza was dubbed as a ‘love rival’ in your eyes, she was still a close friend, and one you couldn’t live without._

_So if you can’t live without them, then they can’t live without you._

_You decided to defy the world and life one more time, and rise from the dead, with the sole purpose of being with close friends._

_Suddenly, the darkness around you cleared, and colour started to spill into your field of vision. You saw trees, a clear, blue sky, and Jellal and Erza. One thing came to mind, and you decided to say it._

_“I’ve been gone about a minute and you’re already acting like it’s my funeral? My God.”_

Okay, author-chan finished explaining! Yay! Now you can go back to the main story. *clears throat* (yes, for the second or third time) Aaaaaand action!

To say Jellal was shocked was an understatement. In fact, he was close to heart attack when the voice he’d missed for so long (seriously, it’s only been a few minutes!) suddenly spoke up.

“(Y/N)!” He yelled happily, nearly deafening you.

“Dude, could you lower your voice? I’ve just died, you know!” You said, but with a hint of a smile lingering on your lips. Jellal beamed, and even Erza smiled. _Erza smiled_. About _you_. Dear God, what is this world coming to? Then again, you did defy it three times, so the world is most likely malfunctioning. Congratulations (y/n), you broke the world. First Jellal started the Rabbit Rebellion, and now you started the End of the World. God, you two are a destructive pair.

“Hey, you’re alive.” Erza said with a hint of – disappointment? – in her voice. Or was it something else?

“Yeah, and I ain’t leaving your sides! You’re stuck with me!” You grinned.

“I can live with that.” Jellal murmured, before suddenly panicking. “(Y/n), your wound! Hang on, let me help you!” He looked over at Erza, who was still in her Japanese Cloth (Armour?), and decided that in desperate situations, rip-whatever-Erza’s-wearing-on-her-lower-half-clean-off-and-use-it-as-a-cloth. So now Erza sat there, only in her…undergarments, as a nice way of putting it. And if any of you don’t know what undergarments are, I may as well just say it bluntly. Hang on, I’ll restart the sentence _again_. Why do I always have to restart sentences? Anyway, here we go. *Clears throat* (YES, AGAIN!) So now Erza sat there, only in her panties and whatever the hell the bandages used to cover her…breasts…were called. See? Look what you made me say! I apologize if you are reading this, younger readers; just, if you don’t understand what these two words are, ask your parents. It totally won’t be awkward at all, don’t worry. I recommend asking your father *insert uncontrollable sniggering* And older readers, no dirty thoughts at the terms used! And if you’re laughing at the words ‘panties’ and ‘breasts’,…I have to agree with you on those dirty thoughts there. I don’t blame you for giggling if you’re seriously dirty-minded. Anyway, back to the story! You people make me get so side-tracked it’s unbelievable. What was I on about before? Oh yeah! I remember now!

Jellal pressed Erza’s clothes to your body wound, while said former redhead shot up and started running around, screaming about ‘how rude it is to rip a lady’s clothes off’. What? Where’s a lady? Also, how is _that_ rude? Honestly, she’s such a drama queen.

“Hey, Jellal?” You asked.

He glanced at you. “What is it?”

You paused for a minute before answering. “Can you tell Erza to shut up? She’s giving me a headache.”

“Sure.” Jellal turned to face Erza’s general direction (remember, she’s still running around like a headless chicken who ate non-stop MacDonald’s Big Macs for 76.928 hours), and yelled at the top of his lungs, “ _ERZA! SHUT UUUUUUUUUP!”_

 _“_ Great, now I _do_ have a headache.” You grumbled to yourself.

“Heh heh, sorry, (y/n).” Jellal apologized sheepishly. “Anyway, just so you know, that monster over there was just a wild, angry bear. It woke up and left when it saw you, even though you were…well…kinda dead, and all.”

“Okay, good to know I scare angry birds.”

“Er…it wasn’t an angry bird.”

“It wasn’t?”

“No, it was a bear.”

“You sure? You said it was an angry bird.”

“I…I really didn’t. I said an angry _bear_. H…how can you mix up a bear with a bird? They look nothing alike.”

“You say so.” You still felt warm inside, and your little argument with Jellal only made the warmth grow.

Suddenly, a horrible, cold sensation flowed through your body, before a shadowy figure appeared to be floating above you. Above your heart.

Then an ear-splitting roar shook the earth (and worsened your headache).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: this was a long chapter! Anyway, if you haven’t already noticed, I butt in quite a lot in this story, but I find it fun, so ha. Did you like my story-telling? Anyway, this is long enough without this Author’s Note, so I’ll shut up. Remember, try to limit your dirty thoughts!
> 
> Stay human (unless you really can’t) ~
> 
> Bye~


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thing is revealed to you all!
> 
> It's an MEDP! OoooooooO! 
> 
> It'll make sense eventually. Hopefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi, it’s me (obviously)! I know this took like, FOREVER to arrive, and I don’t know how I did it, but I get myself addicted to Naruto and watched it for like, ages (or half a week, but who cares?).   
> Anyway, you guys have probably forgotten what happened last time (I know I have), so I’ll be KIND ENOUGH to remind you with the last sentence. 
> 
> Right, enough of my reality nonsense. Onto my fantasy nonsense!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

Then an ear-splitting roar shook the earth (and worsened your headache). **Right, I’m butting in now to say something. What did you expect? Huge, ridiculously coloured banners with massive Fairy Tail flags, accompanied by dancing elephants and hippos in tutus? And no, for the love of God (or Satan), I am _NOT_ , in no shape or form, adding ‘ _Previously, on blahdy blahdy blah’._ When that comes on on EVERY GODDAMN EPISODE of something, I feel like kicking something. The only problem is with that, is that I hurt my toesies, and I only have ten! If you take one away, that’s nine! And that’s single-digits, which means I’ll be toeless in 2 and a half years (don’t argue with my logic). So basically, to put it simple for those with… _simple_ minds (*cough cough* my friend *cough cough*), I will say it in easier-to-understand wordy words. *clears throat and puts on babyish voice* ‘ _No biiiiig intro, okay? Little intro, little intro. You understand? Good, child.’_ Yep, that was me speaking. You are very welcome. Anyway, I’ll continue with the story now.**

Erza ran over to you and Jellal, deciding to change into Black Wing Armour because it was the first one that came to her head and it actually _had_ a skirt with it that hadn’t already been ripped off. She stopped and towered over you both, staring at you in disgust, as if you’d farted and killed all the nearby wildlife or something.

But just as you were going to ask why the hell she was looking at you like that, Erza spoke up. “Was that your stomach? God, (y/n), how hungry are you?!”

You stared incredulously at her. “Wha- are you kidding me?! Can you _not_ see this creepy floaty shadowy thingy in front of me?!” Erza looked in the direction you were frantically pointing at (although it looked more like you were a huge, featherless dodo trying to fly). Her eyes narrowed at it, and then returned to you.

“So your farts are that bad, they’re actually _visible_ and poisonous?” Erza sighed while you scowled. “Right, come on, let’s evacuate the area. Jellal, can you stand? Oh no, (y/n), you’re staying here. It might follow you.”

A loud hiss echoed through the clearing, startling all three of you. The ‘poisonous fart’ in front of you increased in size, and resembled some sort of monster.

“I knew it. Before, it was just a bear trying to cosplay as an angry bird, but now, there really _is_ an angry bird, and it’s come to kill Erza.” You stated, clicking your fingers in realisation. Then you clicked your tongue. “Oh well.” Then you shakily got to your feet, and bowed to the ‘angry bird’.

“Oh Great and Powerful Angry Bird, I thank thee for blessing us with thy presence. I also thank thee for listening to my evening wishes, and answering them with showing thyself and executing the evil inhuman, cake-loving monster Erza Scarlet. May you destroy her soul, and make her suffer a violent, painful death. Also, could I watch?” You said to the ‘angry bird’.

Erza clobbed you round the head angrily, covered in tick marks. “Does this look like an angry bird to you? And what the hell is an ‘angry bird’?” **Remember people, angry birds aren’t in the Fairy Tail universe. So I could have created a crossover, which would be called ‘Death by Angry Bird’, a Fairy Tail and Angry Birds crossover. Either that, or I’ve just made a simple reference. *sighs* No-one knows.**

You face-palmed Erza, because she’s an absolute idiot at times. Then you turned to face her. “You don’t know what an angry bird is? You’re impossible. It can either be a bird that is annoyed, agitated or irritated by something, or a game where you load birds with special abilities in a slingshot and try to destroy the evil green piggies who try to steal the birds’ eggs. Honestly, how can you not know this?” You sighed and turned back to the ‘angry bird’. “So, how will you kill her, Oh Great and Powerful Angry Bird?”

“It’s not an angry bird!” Erza yelled.

 **“Actually, I am.”** A chilling voice replied calmly (but still chilling).

“Eh?! You are?!”

 **“Of course. I’m Flop the SatanBird, and my special ability is violent, painful deaths. Do you wish to see me powers?”** ‘Flop’ asked (yup, this is his name).

Erza looked just about ready to lose it. Either that, or sink to the floor crying about life. “Your name’s Flop?”

**“What, you have a problem with my name? I’ll have you know, the name ‘Flop’ originated from Narnia, and I was blessed with this very name by none other than Aslan himself!”**

Erza stared unbelieving, while you nodded in understanding. Erza turned on you now. “Narnia? Aslan? Wha- _what_?!”

You groaned at her before answering. “Narnia is a magical world that can be entered when it calls for the ‘chosen ones’. If you’re around the chosen ones, then you might be sucked into Narnia. Also, Aslan is a talking lion who’s like, the God of Narnia. Or the King, or whatever. You get it yet?” **Okay, you just _knew_ Narnia would come into this. Oh, by the way, Narnia’s AWESOME, if you’ve never watched it. And if you’ve never watched it, WATCH IT. RIGHT NOW. Okay? Now. Watch. Narnia. Now. Or else I’ll send my army of wolves after you (I totally have an army of wolves). Actually, I might watch Narnia now, even after seeing about a bazillion times. Oh well. A bazillion and one is equal to infinity, isn’t it? Anyway, back to the right universe!**

Erza rolled her eyes at you. Rude. “That’s completely irrelevant to this conversation. ‘Talking lions’? They don’t exist-”

 **“How DARE you say Aslan does not exist!”** Then Flop paused for a minute. **“Oh, and I’m not actually an angry bird, you know. I’m a MEDP actually. Or, a failed one, anyway.”**

But of course, Erza doesn’t know what that is, as she’s Erza, and Erzas don’t know these things (no offence to any Erzas out there). “What’s an MEDP? And what do you mean by ‘failed’?”

**“And why should I tell _you_? You’re a…a…er…what colour hair did you used to have?”**

“Red. Why?” Erza asked suspiciously.

The poisonous fart/angry bird/failed MEDP grinned evilly (or whatever the hell it was doing, as it looked more like a misshapen shadow rather than any of the above, so it was hard to justify what exactly it was doing – if that makes any sense). **“You’re a redhead, or used to be, so I’m not telling you.”**

“What do you have against redheads?!” Erza clenched her fists angrily as tick marks appeared on her forehead.

**“Nothing really, I just seemed to know you were a redhead.”**

“What’s that supposed to mean?!”

 **“Shut up.”** It turned to you (yes, author-chan hasn’t forgotten about you (yet)). **Ha, good luck reading that tiny little word! And yes, I AM butting in the story again. I’m the author, or narrator, if you will. Yes, I’m like the narrator in the Stanley Parable. I am the holy/unholy narrator** **. And my best friend is Satan.** **Anyway, on with the story!**

You glared at it, unsure of what to do now. It had denied the fact that it was an angry bird, and this upset you. You like making random references that are completely irrelevant to the story (actually, author-chan does, so stop stealing her credit, reader-chan!), so to be shot down by this thing was rude, frustrating and upsetting (it’s a three-combo mix of emotions leading to absolute confusion!).

“So, what does MEDP stand for?” You asked, glaring potatoes at the thing. **Right, you can actually glare potatoes. Just glare at someone, and get someone behind you to throw potatoes just past your face to make it seem like you’re actually glaring potatoes at someone. Oh, and I’m using ‘potatoes’ because I am NOT, under ANY circumstances, getting back into the conversation about ‘glaring daggers’. Nope. No way. If you bring this up, I will throw Ludwig Beilschmidt’s potatoes at you, and possibly followed by Antonio Fernández Carriedo’s tomatoes. My friend will get this reference. And if any of you get it, applaud yourselves and go throw a couple of banana peels on the floor for people to slip on and ruin someone’s first kiss (YES, ANOTHER REFERENCE!). Yet again, my friend will get this. In fact, my friend will get most references in this chapter. Breaking down the fourth wall since 2016. Or earlier. Shut up! Don’t interrupt my brilliant clever wise words! Pfffft.**

The MEDP looked at you for a long while (20 seconds in reality), before replying. **“MEDP stands for Magic Energy Depriving Phantom. Unfortunately, when you were little, this little curse that would summon me failed and went onto you. And it changed. But enough of this. I’m not going to tell you any more things. You’re a (h/c)head, after all.”**

Suddenly, an idea (yes reader-chan, an idea! Well done, you!) popped into your head, and you couldn’t help but say it. “Will you tell me everything if we beat you in a fight?” Erza and Jellal gaped at you as if you’d just said you came from Uranus (which wouldn’t surprise me, or anyone). You frowned at them. _If they keep their mouths open any longer, those giant flies will – never mind._ You sighed and hung your head in exhaustion, or more, a face-palm-without-the-palm. Same thing. This was because Erza was choking on yet another giant fly. Really gotta get a muzzle or mask or something for that woman.

The MEDP, which had been solidifying slowly, was looking thoughtful (well, if you stare at it close enough, you’ll see it’s looking thoughtful), as if considering your offer – or challenge – whatever.

Finally, after like 7 years (1 minute in reality), it spoke up. **“Sure, why not? If you can beat me in a fight, I’ll tell you everything I know about what happened when you were little and everything. I’ll basically tell you everything. But if I win, I get to kill you all. Deal?”**

It raised a long shadowy arm, and you walked forward (still shaky from the bear wound), preparing to shake it without consulting the others. Pfffft, you don’t need _their_ opinion. Erza’s just there because she’s Erza, and Jellal’s just there because this whole story is supposed ( _supposed_ – this is _sarcasm_ , if you can’t tell, dear readers. Congratulations if you know what sarcasm is. And if you can’t tell, this entire bracket thingy is sarcastic) to be about you and him. But oh well.

You reached forward and shook the shadowy hand materialising in front of you. “Deal.” The MEDP grinned (it’s a bit more obvious to tell now it’s materialised more).

But what you didn’t know was that the MEDP had an advantage. Well, two actually. Or more. Shut up, this is _my_ dramatic cliffhanger! Yeah, I’ll redo this sentence because a certain _someone_ interrupted! *glares angrily*

But what you didn’t know was that the MEDP had a couple of advantages. Huge ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: If any of you understand all the references in this, pat yourselves on the back. I’m so proud of you for it. Anyway, if you got the two references that didn’t have the name of the thing they came from, then why don’t you comment and tell me what things they came from? }-) I created a new face, and no, it’s not a crazy hamster running on the keyboard. 
> 
> Heck, I don’t even have a hamster!
> 
> Anyway, see you in the next chapter!
> 
> Bye~


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You come up with a brilliant tactic on defeating the enemy.
> 
> Unfortunately, it fails. Miserably.
> 
> So now you, Erza and Jellal must find a way to defeat it without dying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi again! Sorry for the late update and everything.
> 
> Cba for writing a proper A/N, so enjoy~
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

The MEDP, now completely (more or less, really, but that doesn’t matter) solidified, stepped back to watch Erza and Jellal have a go at you.

“ _(Y/N)! Are you insane?!”_ Jellal hissed angrily at you.

“No, I don’t think so? Am I? Maybe _you_ are! Maybe everyone around me is insane, and I’m the only _sane_ person, but you all think I’m insane just ‘cause I’m different to you!” You replied, proud of your ‘wise words’.

Jellal blinked twice, seemingly unable to reply to your ‘wise words’. However, Erza stepped in for him. “Don’t be ridiculous! That _thing_ ,” she pointed with her head at the MEDP, “made you insane! Actually, you may have been insane to begin with…” She trailed off, thinking about whether you were already insane without the MEDP or if you turned insane only after it entered you.

“Hush, little one.” You shushed, stroking her head and then yanking your fingers out of her singed, tangled hair when they got stuck.

Erza bristled at being called ‘little one’. “Excuse me? I’m taller than you!”

“Shh shh shh. This is an adult conversation; there’s no place for little children like you.”

“ _I’m not a little child!”_ She snapped furiously. “I’m probably older than you!”

“Sure. You say that, but in fifty years, you’ll really be regretting it.”

Erza’s eyebrow twitched. “What’s _that_ supposed to mean?”

You shrugged. “I don’t know.”

“Anyway,” Jellal thankfully butted into the conversation, “we should be thinking about battle plans and strategies. (Y/n), I’m presuming you had a tactic to beat our opponent?”

You huffed defensively. “Of course I do! I’m not stupid!”

“Well…” Erza muttered.

“Erza…” Jellal muttered back in a threatening tone. Then he raised his voice from muttering to quiet talking (no, not _whispering. Quiet talking_ is what I said. Not whispering. So no correcting, reader-chan). “So, what _is_ your tactic?”

“Kick its ass, of course.”

Erza sniggered, and Jellal face-palmed. “Do you have any method of ‘kicking its ass’?” He asked with a sigh.

You shrugged. “Just…kick it.”

“I…er…don’t think that will do much.” Jellal stated slowly.

You shrugged again (for like, the third time! Seriously, what is it with you and shrugging?). “It’s worth a shot.”

“It’s really not.”

“Can’t say that until you try it.”

“Fine. You go and kick that monster and see what happens.”

“Okay then.” You turned round and walked towards the MEDP. It watched you curiously, one shadowy eyebrow raised as you came closer.

Once within kicking range, you raised your right leg backwards, before bringing it swinging towards the monster, aiming at its leg or torso. Your leg connected with the MEDP’s thigh, and it froze for a moment, staring at you as if trying to comprehend why you’d randomly kick it.

Then it chuckled evilly. **“You think _that_ will do much against _me_? You’ll have to try harder if you wish to beat me, human person.”**

You raised an eyebrow at its insult. Usually, someone would use ‘brat’ or ‘little girl’, but instead it used ‘human person’. You decided to raise this into realisation (does that even make sense?). “What sort of insult is ‘human person’? Well, whatever it is, it’s terrible. It’s just stating what species I am.”

**“That’s not your species though.”**

“Huh?!” Wow, you’re really stupid sometimes.

**“That’s right. Didn’t you know? You’ve been lied to all your life. You’re actually a guinea-pig.”**

“What?! Really?!” Erza and Jellal stared at you and your gullibility to obviously untrue things.

The MEDP nodded. **“Face it. It’s the truth.”**

Angrily, you turned round to face Erza and Jellal. “Why didn’t you ever tell me?!”

“Because it’s a lie! You don’t look _anything_ like a guinea-pig!” Erza replied just as angry.

The realisation that you were not a guinea-pig hit you, and you faced the enemy again. “You _dared_ to _lie_ to _me_?!” You exclaimed, before kicking it again with more power.

Of course, it had no effect, so you retreated back to the others. “Hey, guys,” you whispered, “I don’t think it’s working.”

“Duh!” Erza snapped.

“Any other ideas?” Jellal asked, choosing not to shout at you.

“Er…kick its ass with magic?” You suggested.

Jellal smirked. “Definitely.” Then his smirk faded. “But (y/n), what about your wound?”

You waved a hand in the air to show you didn’t care (how reckless you naughty person). “It doesn’t matter. I’ll be fine.”

“You sure?”

You nodded. “Uhuh. See, it doesn’t even hurt anymore.” You poked your wound, but immediately regretted it as it pulsed with pain (can something ‘pulse’ with pain? *insert creepy ghost voice* No-one knows. Oooooooooooooooo………). However, you put on a brave face and said in a big girl voice, ignoring the pain (*gets out handkerchief and waves it in front of eyes* momma’s so proud!), “Now come on, let’s get on with this fight!”

Erza, who had stayed silent while you and Jellal were talking (which must be a record or something), rolled her eyes and replied, “Sure. I can’t wait!”

You clapped your hands together excitedly like you were three (eh, close enough), and squealed, “Yay!” Then you pointed a finger at the MEDP, who was still watching you. “Shadowy thingy, you’re going down!”

It grinned. **“Sure. Say that again when you’re a corpse on the floor.”**

You lowered your finger. “Well that’s not very nice. Anyway, come on guys, let’s beat this thing!”

All three of you prepared yourselves for battle, before Erza requipped into her Flame Empress Armour and sprinted forward, followed by Jellal who had his Heavenly Body Magic at the ready. You veered off to the side for a side attack (never have guessed), balling some of your (m/t) magic into your palm.

Getting closer to the side of your opponent, you lunged forward with your arm in front of you, magic coiling into what resembled a spear, and it struck the MEDP right it in the hip.

Hissing in pain, it writhed away from you, crashing into Erza, who reacted by stabbing it in the shoulder with her fiery sword.

Growling, it leapt back and suddenly the clearing got colder. You unconsciously shivered, and Jellal slowed to a stop, disappointed that he didn’t get to attack.

All eyes were on the MEDP as it seemed to glow with a dark light (if that makes sense) and grinned sadistically.

Suddenly, it commented, **“Never underestimate a failed spell, humans. I’ve just done something rather fun to you, so I’ll sit back and watch it all play out.”** It settled calmly on the floor, watching the events unfold before it.

Without warning, you felt a strong hatred towards Erza and even Jellal. You were mad at them, upset at them, irritated by them, and everything like that. All of these separate emotions merged into one strong emotion: hate. You absolutely _hated_ Erza and Jellal. You wanted nothing more than to rip them apart. You wanted nothing more than to completely destroy them.

Activating your (m/t) magic again, you swung a fist at Erza’s head, missing her by mere millimetres. Disappointed that you missed your mark, you swung again, but lower down. It connected with her lower left arm, and you heard a satisfying _crack_ from it.

Howling in pain, Erza clutched her arm, glaring at you furiously. How _dare_ a vile rat like you even _touch_ her! Swinging her sword in her right arm, the former redhead brought the giant sword down, aiming for your skull. You dodged nimbly, and kicked her in the shin, causing her to swear under her breath.

Jellal watched you and Erza fight with disgust. How _petty_ , he thought. How _ridiculous_. Then a thought crossed his mind: _might as well end it for both of them._

Agreeing with the thought, he stormed towards the two fighting women, preparing for a large attack on both of you.

The MEDP watched the fight start with delight. _Oh, how fun it is when this happens. My magic is truly wonderful at times. Especially the spell I used on these three. Well, the show’s not over yet. There’s still more to enjoy._ It thought to itself with a snort of laughter at the sight of best friends (or whatever you and Erza are) try to rip each other apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: For once in my life, I didn’t make this very funny! Yay…? I don’t know.
> 
> Well, I ended it on a cliffhanger.
> 
> Again.
> 
> Anyway, bye~


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Erza are busy fighting each other, determined to kill the other. However, when you're both sent flying into the air, you decide it's a brilliant time to start singing 'I believe I can fly', much to Erza's anger.
> 
> Also, the MEDP is finally defeated in this! Unfortunately, you suddenly change because of it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I have to apologize for it being crazy late. So, on with the chapter, I say (dramatically)!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

Since you were busy trying to kill Erza (but not like usual this time), you never noticed Jellal creeping up on the both of you, glowing from some sort of magic. A powerful type. Like, _brrrrr…zap…pfft…BANGCRASHPUFFLOPTODFRO-YO! (_ That essentially means: _brrrrr –_ charging up the magic. _Zap –_ little bit of magic. _Pfft –_ effect of little bit of magic. _BA – well, that big word at the end –_ the ending explosion. Yes, this is how powerful magic is portrayed in your mind. With absolutely no logic and sounding like a little kid on a sugar rush.)

Anyway, let’s get out of your mind (mostly because for once in its life, it actually _isn’t_ empty), and back to the fight between you and Erza.

So there you were, redhead versus (h/c)head, woman versus…er… _person_ (well, technically you are a person so you can’t _possibly_ take it as insult, right?), and…er…sorry, I’m running out of things to say…ah, here’s one! Fly-feaster versus fly-snacker. Can you figure out who’s who?

Erza had a broken arm, and you had a strong hunger (for human flesh…mwahahaha! *insert maniacal laughter with lightning in background* Nah, I’m messin’. If the crazy laughter didn’t _interrupt me_ *glares at laughter*, then I could have _explained_ , but _no_ , the stupid laughter had to _interrupt me!_ Oh, didn’t you know? You can blame whatever-their-calleds. Er…abstract nouns/verbs? I dunno, don’t ask me! You could always ask a Hammerhead Shark, you know. Just hug one, then ask it. Simples.)

Oh, it appears I got slightly side-tracked there! So, let’s start the original sentence again, shall we?

Erza had a broken arm, and you had a strong hunger for beating her senseless (seen, no cannibalism involved).

Suddenly, a blinding light flashed behind you as Jellal cast a powerful spell with all flashy lights and sound effects and cool stuff like that. You and Erza were both sent flying, and you couldn’t help but start singing.

“I believe I can fly~” You began.

“Are you absolutely crazy, you idiot?!” Erza yelled.

“I believe I can touch the sky~”

“You’re really annoying me now!”

“I think about it every night and day~”

“You don’t think at all!”

“Spread my wings and fly away~”

“You don’t have any damn wings!”

“I believe I can soar~”

“You’re not soaring, you’re falling!”

“I see me running through that open door~”

“You’re gonna go through that tree in a minute!”

“I believe I can fly~”

“Shut up.”

“I believe I can fly~”

“(Y/n). Hush.”

“I believe I can fly~”

“Right, that’s the end of the chorus. It’s over-”

“See I was on the verge of breaking down~”

“Are you kidding me?!”

“Sometimes silence can seem so loud~”

“Don’t start the second verse!”

“There are miracles in life I must achieve~”

“Shutting up is a miracle in life – try achieving that!”

“But first I know it starts inside of me, oh~” On this last word (oh), your voice decided to crack.

Erza facepalmed, even though she was still airborne.

“If I can see it, then I can be it~”

“All you can _see_ is a _tree_. You can’t _be_ a _tree_.”

“If I just believe it, there’s nothing to it~”

“Okay, this is just ridiculous.”

“I believe I can fly~”

“Oh God, don’t start the chorus again!”

“I believe I can touch the sky~”

“Seriously, how long have we been flying?! Wait-”

“I think about it every night and day~”

“(Y/n), shut up a minute.”

“Spread my wings and fly away~”

“Oh no. We’re really high up.”

“I believe I can soar~”

“We were shot really high up from Jellal’s attack.”

“I see me running through that open door~”

“(Y/n), we’ve been falling for a long time.”

“I believe I can fly~”

“We’re going to crash really hard, and probably die.”

“I believe I can fly~”

“ _I_ believe we’re going to _fall_ to our _deaths_.”

“I believe I can fl-AHHHHHH!”

Hooray, you finally decided to look down instead of starting the next verse.

“WE’RE FALLING WE’RE FALLING WE’RE FALLING WE’RE FALLING WE’RE FA-”

“(Y/N), SHUT UP!”

You glanced over at Erza. Then you frowned. “Hey, aren’t I supposed to hate you?”

Erza sighed. “Presumably, being blown so high in the air got us out of range of the MEDP’s spell.”

“It put a spell on us?!”

“Yes, I noticed but couldn’t do anything about it.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?!”

Erza looked at you. “At the time, you were trying to kill me.”

“Oh.”

“And you broke my arm.”

“Wonderful.”

“It’s really not.”

“Sarcasm, dear.”

“Right.”

A silence passed between both of you as you admired the beauty of the forest from such a high view.

You suddenly said, “Is this how birds feel on a rainy day?”

Erza stared at you for a minute, then burst out laughing. Apparently, her laughter was contagious, and you started laughing with her.

“New report. Two women were killed after being caught up in a magic explosion. They were rocketed skywards, where they started plummeting to their deaths. Reports state that the two were laughing hysterically as they fell to their deaths.”

Erza actually started laughing hysterically after that.

Jellal, meanwhile, was sat on the floor, apologizing to the two people he’d just pretty much just sent to their deaths. The MEDP grinned sadistically, as it couldn’t wait for its ears to hear the screams.

But what it _actually_ heard was _quite_ different.

Hysterical, out-of-control laughter.

Jellal looked quite frankly terrified.

The MEDP wasn’t far off that expression either.

“I broke them! They’ve both gone insane in their last moments alive! What did I _doooo_?!” He pretty much wailed the last word.

Both he and the enemy watched as the two laughing females fell closer and closer to the ground.

You soon spotted Jellal and the MEDP, and decided this might very well be your one chance to kill it.

Spreading your arms wide, you beamed and yelled at the top of your voice, “Give Mutter Kamel a hug!”

The MEDP stared in horror at the falling ‘Mutter Kamel’, completely unable to move as you approached it…

…closer…

…closer…

…bit to the right…

…no, bit more…

…there we go…

…closer now…

…easy does it…

…CRASH!

You smashed right into it, sending its head all the way through its body. Its body got crushed beyond recognition, and a blood-curdling scream ripped out of its mouth (wherever _that_ was).

Jellal had managed to catch Erza in time before she hit the ground, but that wasn’t important. I was simply telling you, reader-chan, that Erza is not yet dead.

Jumping away from the MEDP’s body, you watched as it swelled up, screaming and writhing, before exploding in the most unawesome way ever.

_Puff._

Seriously.

_Puff._

That was it.

It sounded adorable.

Exhausted, you sat on the floor, and Jellal and Erza headed over to you. They sat down as well, and now all three of you gazed into the forest, a strangely comfortable silence falling over you.

Suddenly, Erza faced you and said, “’Mutter Kamel’? What does that mean?”

You smiled. “It means ‘Mother Camel’.”

“In what language?!”

“German, duh.”

“Never heard of it.”

You stared at her in shock and anger. “How can you have never heard of German?! It comes from Germany! Germany’s awesome!”

“Ger…man…y…?” Silly reader-chan, I don’t think Germany’s in the Fairy Tail universe.

“Ah, Germany.” You replied, gazing up at the sky. “Home of…”

But the rest of your sentence went unheard as Erza turned to Jellal and asked, “Is it all over now?”

He nodded. “Yeah, it’s over. It’s time to go home now.”

Erza smiled softly. “Yeah. Home sounds nice.”

“…not to mention German sausages are amazing-”

“Hush, my child.” Erza said, patting your head.

You smiled gently at her, knowing where she came from. “I’m not your child.”

“Don’t take that tone with your mother.”

You laughed heartily, accompanied by Erza and Jellal. Good times.

“Right then, let’s get going. Oh, and Erza? If you want, I can buy you a wig until your hair grows back.” You offered.

“Why thank you _so_ much (y/n), that’s _very_ thoughtful of you.” She replied sarcastically.

You nodded. “Yup, that’s me. I’m a very thoughtful person.”

Suddenly, you felt different. As if you shouldn’t be addressing Erza and Jellal by their first names. As if you were of a lower rank. You felt…shy.

“Er…if you don’t mind me saying, I think we should get going, Miss Scarlet, Mr Fernandez.” You spoke up timidly.

Erza and Jellal stared at you in shock before saying in unison, “Huh?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yeah, I haven’t quite finished this story yet. Nearly, though, don’t worry. In fact, the next chapter might very well be the last.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Oh right, and the song in it was ‘I believe I can fly’ by R.Kelly.
> 
> Bye~


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter!
> 
> After your sudden personality change, Erza tries to snap you out of it.
> 
> It doesn't take long before you decided (with a little bit of anger) to just be your usual self - annoying and insulting.
> 
> After all the fiasco with the MEDP, the three of you head back to Fairy Tail, and goodbyes are said...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I have an announcement to make: this is the last chapter! After this, the story will be (finally) completed. I’ll say a bit more at the end, but for now, on with the chapter! Also, it’s quite long. Oh well.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

You ducked your head, staring down at the ground at the same time. “S-sorry if I u-upset you.” You stuttered nervously, using your (h/c) hair to cover not just your eyes, but the majority of your face.

Erza looked at you as if you’d just said that giraffes and centipedes were related (well, it _could_ be true; it hasn’t been proven right _or_ wrong yet), as you suddenly went all shy and hidey-face-with-hair (it’s performed a lot by shy or embarrassed people – I think *shrugs*).

Jellal, however, had the complete opposite reaction. He chuckled. _Chuckled_. (Also, I don’t know why, but I find the word ‘chuckle’ something done by elderly men, for some strange reason (TAKE NO OFFENCE MY CHILDREN (yes, you’re now my children (and yes, I’m aware there’s now another bracket inside a bracket inside a bracket inside a bracket)))).

Erza Scarlett thinks you’re crazy. True.

Jellal Fernandez thinks you’re amusing. True.

(F/n) (l/n) thinks you’re shy. NOT TRUE! FALSE! LIES, LITTLE ONE!

You are anything _but_ shy. I shake my head at what you think of yourself. Shy? Pu-lease~ (this is a word from my special vocabulary, but you may not know what it means, so let me find the definition in My Dictionary. Ah, found it! ‘Pu-lease~’ – means a sarcastic way of bluffing, or saying you can do something or whatever with ease (what?). Some high-school girls from movies say this, with one of their hands being all floppy (it’s hard to explain). _Example: “I bet you can’t eat an entire walrus in one bite.” Challenged Fred. “Pu-lease~,” replied Fredetta (totally not made up girls’ name), her hand doing the floppy motion, “I can eat New Zealand in one bite!”_ So there you have it. A sneak peek at the wonders of My Dictionary, a special dictionary full of words that author-chan made up, and need an explanation so she won’t forget them as well as making the readers understand what the hell is going on.)

Well, that was a BIIIIIIIIIIG paragraph, huh? Well, do you understand now what the word ‘Pu-lease~’ means? If you do, I’m very proud of you *pats on head before chasing round with arms spread for a ‘hug’*. And if you don’t understand, then I’m going to sit here and cry *drowns self in tears*, until you _do_ understand. Comprende?

Alright, getting back to the actual story might be helpful.

You looked at the two people in front of you out of the corner of your eye. What was Mr Fernandez laughing at? Well, chuckling at? You know, there pretty much the same thing. Let’s just leave it at that. And why was Miss Scarlet looking at you as if you were crazy or something?

“Um, if y-you don’t mind me a-asking, sir, b-but what’s f-funny? Did I d-do something wrong? I-I’m s-so sorry!” You bowed at Jellal, and he nearly fell over.

Finding his balance, he replied, “You’re funny, that’s what, (y/n). Seriously, why are you being so shy and…and _polite_?” Suddenly, the smile on his face faded as he realised something. “Wait, don’t tell me it has something to do with that MEDP?!”

You nodded and explained. “Before it, I was like this. That thing was slowly turning me insane. So now it’s gone, I’ve reverted back to my previous self.” Your confidence in your words/self (I make no sense) and you hid your face again. “I-I’m sorry if y-you don’t like me n-now.”

Erza walked over and placed both hands on your shoulders calmly and silently. She stayed there for a few seconds before, in the blink of an eye, she started shaking you vigorously.

“S-stop, I-I don’t like i-it!” You stuttered while being shaken roughly.

“Snap out of it, (y/n)!” Erza commanded.

You suddenly felt really angry at her. “Pack it in, idiot! I feel like my brain’s coming out my ears!” You snapped, glaring at her.

Erza stopped shaking you and looked relieved at the signs of your anger at her (if that’s even classed as a good thing). But as sudden as it appeared, you went back to being shy. She sighed loudly in annoyance.

She raised a hand and smacked you in the face.

Silence.

Oh look, a squirrel fell out a tree.

Clumsy thing.

Oh look, a red mark on your cheek.

Angry person.

You raised a hand and smacked her back, right in the face.

Another silence.

Another squirrel falling out a tree.

Another red mark on someone’s cheek.

Another angry person.

“Dammit (y/n), that hurt!” She complained, taking a step back and glaring at you.

“You started it!” You snapped defensively. “I was just returning the favour.”

“Favour? I never gave you a favour.”

“You don’t _give_ people favours, you stupid redhead. Oh wait, I forgot, you’re _not_ a redhead anymore, are you? You’re…you’re a…a… a burnthead!” Great save, you. Yet another new word I’ve got to add to My Dictionary.

“Shut up!”

“No!”

“Yes!”

“No!”

“Yes!”

“Alright, this is going to go on forever.” Jellal interrupted.

“I agree with you there.” You muttered. “Stupid Erza.”

“Excuse me? You’re the one who called me a burnthead!”

“As a _compliment_ , idiot.”

“Don’t call me an idiot! I’m smarter than you!”

Both you and Erza slammed your heads into one another, which reminded Jellal very much of Natsu and Gray.

“Lies! I’m a genius! You’re not!”

“You wanna put that to the test?!”

“Sure! Let’s see who’s cleverer!”

“That’s not a word!”

“It is! Look it up!”

“On what?!”

“Google!”

Erza blinked and faltered before asking slowly, “What’s ‘Google’?”

You facepalmed. “How can you not know what Google is?”

Author-chan: Reader-chan, I’ll tell you this now. Google hasn’t been invented in the Fairy Tail universe.

You: It’s an AU then!

Author-chan: *drags you off to scold*

Sorry about that, good reader-chans. I had to take the bad reader-chans off to scold on interrupting the story and trying to change my story. Shame on them. Back to the story!

“Anyway, let’s see…I bet you have the IQ of that squirrel!” Erza declared, pointing at a random squirrel in a tree not far from where you were.

As if on cue, the squirrel fell out the tree, and Erza gaped at it.

“Okay, maybe not _that_ squirrel, I’ll give you that much.” Erza looked round the clearing, searching for something else.

Jellal walked over to you and tapped you on the shoulder. Glancing up at him, you noticed a wide smile on his face.

Without warning, he randomly hugged you, whispering in your ear, “I prefer this side of you, (y/n). I don’t like your shy side. Being polite isn’t your thing. Stay like this, yeah?”

He released you from the hug and then asked, “What triggered you to return to your normal self?”

“Erza.”

“Of course.”

Silence.

“Here, stupid creatures. Come out, I won’t hurt you! I just need to borrow you to annoy my frenemy!” Erza called, distracting you both.

Rolling his eyes, Jellal said, “Care to elaborate on what you said?”

“What do you mean?”

He sighed. “I mean, can you explain why Erza triggered you to become normal?”

“Er…she annoyed me?”

Jellal nodded. “Alright. That’s believable.”

“Mmm.” You couldn’t be bothered to use actual words, so instead you make a noise. Well done you.

“Hang on.”

“What now?” You felt quite irritated at the questions. You didn’t like question much. They were always so…information-seeking. Greedy questions.

“If Erza doesn’t annoy you, then will you go back to being nice?”

“You wound me.”

“How?!”

“’Back to being nice’. You’re basically saying that I’m not nice now.”

Jellal raised an eyebrow. “Do you really want me to go there?”

“Where?”

“List all the mean things you’ve done?”

“Pfft, like what? Things done to Erza or you don’t count.”

“Er, yeah they do.”

“You have no proof they ever happened.”

“If they happened to me, then I think I’d know.”

“Not necessarily.”

The bluehead groaned. You had an answer for everything. “And how’s that?”

“Brainwashing.”

“Seriously?”

You nodded, proud of yourself for coming up with that.

“Anyway, so as long as Erza annoys you, then you’ll stay like this?”

“Erza’s existence is annoying.”

“That’s mean.”

“That’s the truth.”

“Lies.”

“Cabbages.”

“What?” He asked tiredly.

“Cabbages suffocate people.”

“No, they don’t.”

“They do. They’re fruit.”

“They’re a vegetable.”

You snorted in a very unladylike fashion. “Whatever.”

“(Y/N)! I FOUND SOMETHING WITH THE SAME IQ AS YOU!” Erza yelled, running over.

You folded your arms and looked at her. “And what is it?”

Erza held her hands out, revealing…

…

…a mushroom.

You were quite offended by that.

“Actually, this is a compliment.” Erza assured you that you weren’t _that_ stupid.

“Oh?” You raised an eyebrow, awaiting an explanation.

“This is a _poisonous_ mushroom. They’re _poisonous_. They can _poison_ creatures and people.”

“Fly Agaric.”

“What?”

“Its scientific/Latin name – one of them two - is Amanita muscaria.”

“Huh?”

“One of the ten deadliest mushrooms. Unless it’s been kicked out the tenth spot, that is. Mostly red, with white spots and a white stalk.”

“Oh, right.”

“Don’t eat it.”

“I’m not that stupid!” Erza snapped.

You shrugged. “Well…”

“Don’t start.”

You smiled. “Fine.”

Then you turned to face them both. “Let’s go home.” (No Tokyo Ghoul Root A reference intended here.)

 

~At Fairy Tail~

 

When you three finally got back, you were exhausted. You all just wanted to put this entire thing behind you, and relax.

But when you walked in, you knew you couldn’t relax.

Mostly because as soon as Erza opened the door, a random Elfman came flying at them, crashing into the wall a metre away from the door.

Sighing, Erza walked in and went to break up the massive fight involving the entire guild.

That left just you and Jellal, standing in the doorway. Ultear and Meredy walked up to you both, and Meredy hugged Jellal.

“It’s been too long, Jellal! Seriously, how long were you gone?! Like, a year or something?!”

“Less than a week, actually.”

“Same thing.”

Jellal smiled softly. “Whatever you say.”

“So, did you enjoy the surprise visit from (y/n) and Erza?” Ultear asked, failing to hide a small smirk on her face.

Jellal glanced at her before his eyes widened in realisation. You just stood there, seemingly ignored by the three.

“You purposely told them, didn’t you?”

Ultear’s smirk widened and she nodded.

“Wait, you were just _acting_?!” You exclaimed, jumping in front of Ultear. “Whoa…you’re a really good actor, you know that, right?”

“Thanks, (y/n).” Ultear nodded at you.

“You’re welcome.” You puffed out your chest proudly.

Suddenly, Erza came up to you four, sighing and shaking her head. “Those guys are wild, aren’t they?”

“Yeah.” Ultear agreed. Then she looked at Jellal seriously. “We need to leave soon, don’t we?”

Jellal’s face fell and he looked at the floor. “Yeah…” he muttered quietly.

Your ears perked up at this. “Hmm? Where are you going?”

Jellal turned to face you, a serious expression on his face. “We’ve got to go handle some business as Crime Sorcière.”

“Oh.” You thought for a minute, before saying, “Can I come with you?”

“Eh? What?” Meredy asked, confused.

“Can I like, join your club – sorry, _guild_?”

Ultear glanced at Jellal and Meredy before saying, “I don’t have a problem with it. As long as you’re not annoying.”

“The more, the merrier!” Meredy beamed.

Jellal seemed hesitant, though. “But won’t you turn back to your original self?”

You shook your head with a smile on your face. “There’s two things that keep me like this.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Oh? And what are they?”

You lifted your index finger. “One: Erza’s annoying company.” You lifted your middle finger. “And two: Jellal’s wonderful company.”

He looked taken aback at Number Two. “R-really?”

You nodded. “I guess it’s because…well…I kinda like you.”

“We gathered.” Ultear commented. “It’s a bit obvious.”

Jellal, meanwhile, had gone bright red. _(Y/n) likes me? Really? Heh, I guess it was kind of obvious._ He thought. “I guess…you can…join…” he agreed slowly.

Your face lit up, and you went to hug the three. “Thank you thank you thank you!”

You released them, and straightened up. “I’ll go pack and burn that picture.” (Have you forgotten about the picture in what, Chapter 3 or something? Well, it comes back.)

You began to walk out the door, ignoring Jellal’s question of “What picture?”.

Picking the lock, you entered Jellal’s house and grabbed the picture. Using your fire magic, you set fire to it and burned it quickly. In fact, it was so quick that the smoke alarm didn’t even go off. Lucky you.

Going back to your house, you packed some things into a bag and went to join up with the others.

When you got there, Jellal asked you again, “What picture?”

Smirking, you replied, “One you had of Erza.”

“Wait, what?! Th-the one in the hall? Of her smiling?”

“Yup.”

“(Y/n).” He whined. “That was the only one I had of Erza smiling! She _never_ smiles in pictures!”

“I do!” Erza defended, walking towards you and Jellal.

“No you don’t! All you do is twitch the corners of your lips up! That doesn’t count!”

“It does!”

“(Y/n), you’re gonna pay for destroying that picture!”

Laughing, you ran away from him, and he gave chase. Erza then chased him, complaining about his ‘standards of a smile’. Whatever _that_ meant.

Ultear sighed, shaking her head at the three’s childish antics. Meredy giggled; watching you three was funny.

Once the chase had finished, Erza hugged Jellal. Jellal returned it, and she murmured in his ear, “Take care of (y/n) for me, yeah?”

Jellal nodded. “I will.”

They broke the hug, and Erza faced you. You held out your hand for her to shake, but instead she leapt forward and hugged you. Surprised, you decided to just hug her back. Then Erza said in your ear, “Take care of Jellal for me, yeah?” It was pretty much the same thing she’d said to Jellal.

“I will.” You copied Jellal’s response, and broke the hug.

As Ultear, Meredy, Jellal and you began to walk away, Erza waved and yelled, “Come visit as soon as you can, okay!”

“We will!” Jellal shouted back.

“Don’t forget to fix your hair by the time we return!” You helpfully ordered.

Erza snorted in amusement before replying, “I will!”

With that, the four left to go handle some business as Crime Sorcière, and you couldn’t wait for the day that you’d all return back to the guild and then you could mess with Erza again.

But now, you had to focus on the present. You’d gotten over the past now, with the defeat of the MEDP. You now faced a series of challenges in the present. And after that, you could enjoy the future with those around you.

 

                 ~ _E N D~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And that’s it! The end of this journey with you and this story.
> 
> So I guess this is goodbye on this story, and I hope to see you in any other stories I write!
> 
> Bye~
> 
> -SilentWolf76


End file.
